Beautiful Summer Nights Somehow End in Disaster
by SoapySudsMcGee
Summary: Kagura and Okita are kidnapped by the Harusame, and Kagura's older brother isn't responsible? Who is responsible for kidnapping them and why? How do Kagura and Okita plan to get back home to Earth? How does Kagura plan to handle a Sadist that is constantly sexually harassing her? Why is this summary full of nothing but questions? Want to read and find the answers?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys I plan on making this a looooooooooooooong and interesting story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and support and encourage me to make new and better chapters and stories.**

**I do not own the Gintama anime or manga Sorachi Hideaki the Gorilla does.**

**Enjoy!**

It's the middle of summer in Japan and everyone is spending the nights partying to their heart's content at festivals. The craziest and strongest partiers make their home in Kabuki-chou, the red-light district of Edo; everyone is getting drunk and enjoying themselves not having the slightest care in the world, if they did the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya would notice that two very important people were missing

* * *

A few hours earlier…

Walking through the empty park was a beautiful young woman that many would call a goddess for various reasons: she had a thin and very curvy figure that any woman would be jealous of and any man would lust for, beautiful eyes as clear and blue as a summer sky, long vermillion colored hair reaching the small of her back that looked as soft as silk, pale porcelain skin that looked as though a single touch could shatter it, and the strength to demolish entire buildings with a few kicks or punches. Yes ladies and gentlemen this goddess of beauty and war walking in the park alone instead of enjoying herself at the festival was Kagura. Wearing a new blood red cheongsam with dark gold lace embroidery throughout, and black knee-high heeled boots, she was walking with a purpose not planning to get caught up in any distractions in order to complete her task, but as the title dictates, a disaster must occur.

It was quiet in the park, the only noise coming from the click-clacking of Kagura's steps until,

"China, I can arrest you for disturbing the peace, quit with the Earth shattering steps. I'm trying to nap here." She wasn't alone. Kagura stopped midstride to turn towards the voice knowing full well who it belonged to, and to her right was the despicable abomination. Getting up from the park bench was none other than the First Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Even after four years he still managed to get into childish fights with Kagura. At twenty-two years old his face, all of him really, had thinned and become sharper, more defined, making him a godly creature like her in a similar fashion, is what people whispered; "They're the same breed, a match made in Heaven by Kami-sama," she once heard. This was an annoyance because his fan girls would begin harassing her, thinking she was some "cow" after his heart, because of this she got so annoyed and sickened at the mere thought of it, she would solve it with a childish resolution, she would ignore his existence completely if they ended up in the Yorozuya's regular run in with the law, which started to become a daily occurrence. She could swear that from time to time out the corner of her eye he looked almost disappointed, but she blew it off as him having indigestion. Although he behaved the same as ever he somehow managed to carry a mature and responsible air about him, he was taller than Kagura by several inches, and even in the low lighting of the crescent moon and through his thick Shinsengumi uniform, you can tell he had a sculpted body of pure muscle crafted from training, work, and fighting with her. He was putting away his sleeping mask, not bothering to look at Kagura as she put her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot impatiently, radiating annoyance to the point that it began to manifest around her.

"What the hell do you want Sadist? I'm in a hurry so I can't play games with you. I'll be nice and insult you after you say what you want. Bastard!" Okita stood in front of her, deadpan expression on as usual, ignoring the fact that she did insult him before he could say a word. He decided to take his time before answering and instead began to "inspect" Kagura from the safe distance a few meters away. He took it all in, from her somehow sexy/annoyed looking face, to her no longer flat but inflated chest, her thin and revealed waist, trailing down her legs to her boots, and back up again to repeat. What his eyes seemed to linger on the most were her white thighs, fully revealed by the slits up the sides of her cheongsam, which seemed to glow in even the dim moonlight. Sougo gulped, struggling to keep himself under control, to appear as impassive as ever. Every time he sees her the struggle to control himself becomes more and more difficult, simply clenching a fist or gritting his teeth hardly works anymore, and the occasional cold sweat does not help either, and you can just forget about how she only wears the skimpiest of clothes now that she has something to show off, all the hungry looks she gets from men as she walks by. He hates it, he really does. When these feelings all began he told Kondo-san, hoping for some help in identifying his "illness", but it was useless he simply cried saying, "Sougo your finally a man! I'm so happy for my little boy, I never thought a day like this would come but it did. Do you know wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Matsudaira, what are you doing?!" Kondo was then dragged away by an angry Matsudaira mumbling about his daughter and her new boyfriend turned fiancé, so no help. Not getting any answers from Kondo-san he decided to go the hospital for help only to get his answer from the hideous head nurse, and when he found out what it was he was so disgusted with himself that he threw up on the nurse and passed out, putting himself in a self-induced coma for two weeks. The feared and sadistic captain of the Shinsengumi was head over heels in love with the China girl. When he woke up the first thing he saw was his apparent love interest putting flowers in a vase at his bedside. The first thing to come to mind was that she would seek revenge for when he almost had her killed at the fake funeral he arranged for her. That wasn't the case because when she noticed he was awake and looking at her, she smiled at him tenderly, his heart stopped and for a second he saw his older sister on the other side of a river yelling, "Go for it!" and gave him a thumbs up. Having Kagura show a face like that to him for the first time opened the flood gates to emotions he could hardly get a grip on. But later he decided he was partially okay with it… begrudgingly.

"Oi Sadist, hurry the fuck up I'm late!" Kagura screamed, more annoyed than ever and just a few feet away now, he didn't even sense her walking closer. Okita noticed she was shaking in anger, slowly flexing her fingers and shifting her weight from side to side, a sign he knew from experience that she was about ready to snap his neck if he didn't say something, so he indulged her.

"China if you're not patient you won't find any decent man willing enough to marry you. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that minors cannot be out past curfew without an adult present. So you are under arrest for breaking curfew, and this policeman's heart." With that he began to dig in his pocket for a pair of handcuffs not noticing the red faced Kagura reaching out for him. She quickly had him by his uniform in a vise like grip, surprising him as she pulled him down towards her, not forgetting to shake him like a rag doll as well before screaming in his face,

"You bastard Sadist I'm not a child anymore. This Queen of Kabuki-chou is now eighteen years old, an adult, so don't you go belittling me like that. Plus I can have any man in Edo that I want with the flick of the wrist, patience or not AND for your information I have had a man and he almost married me. So SUCK ON THAT YOU BALD ASS SADIST!" Okita seemed to be frozen in time, too stunned to do much but question his own hearing. 'What did I just hear?' He ran her words through his head many times before he finally grasped the meaning, saying he was pissed off and ready to slaughter this mystery "man" was an understatement. This time it was his turn to snap so he decided to throw caution to the wind, and regret to the dogs. Quickly he grabbed Kagura's wrists, successfully yanking her hands from his uniform collar and bringing his face only a few inches from hers.

He was furious; Kagura knew it and didn't know why. Instinct told her to get away but she couldn't, Okita's grip on her was too strong and her strength seemed to fail her at the moment. Slowly and with each word laced with rage he questioned, "What do you mean you've almost been married?" with each word his grip on Kagura's wrists became tighter and tighter, most definitely leaving marks on her porcelain skin tomorrow, she was so going to break a few ribs. Okita knew he shouldn't be doing this if he wanted his feelings for her to remain a secret, but finding out she was almost married, and he did not know about it hurt, a lot.

For once Kagura was scared of Sougo, pride be damned. She looked to the side finding a broken lamp post to be far more interesting, not bothering to look him in the eye; this only annoyed the man holding her captive. She was shaking, it wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye but Sougo caught it, in fact he would be sadistically satisfied with the whole situation if he wasn't as angry as he was. He let go of her wrists, instead quickly grabbing onto her shoulders and brought her even closer, their noses touching.

"Answer me China. What do you mean you have almost been married? And who the hell was the son of a bitch?" That last question helped Kagura out of her trance a little, granted she still couldn't move but she could spit fire out back at him at least. She was looking at him now; this made Okita happy until he heard the words pouring out of her mouth so fast he could hardly understand her, and hearing her defense annoyed him even more, successfully subduing some of his rage by annoying the hell out of him.

"What do you mean son of a bitch? Dai-chan was no such thing, granted he did kidnap me, knock me out, attempt to marry me while I was asleep, and while this was going on his men were destroying the city, BUT he is a good man and a prince to. Although Papi and Gin-chan beat him and everyone else up, and Shinpachi made him attracted to Priests. Come to think of it, it is a little weird." Okita was dumbfounded, but leave it to her to get mixed up into something outrageous, and explain it in such a simple and carefree manner that it hurts to listen and makes you dumber.

"China, when the hell did all of this happen? I'm a prince and you don't see me marrying you, do you?" Okita responded, having calmed down just a little because of her outrageous defense. Having her monster of a father Umibouzu and monster of a guardian Danna solve the problem was fantastic news, the "prince" and his retainers were as good as dead in his book.

"Well,"Kagura deadpanned, "this was four years ago, and he was a real prince of a real planet and you're not, you're a filthy sadistic piece of shit. I knew you liked me but if you want to propose it's gonna have to be better than that." Okita couldn't help but smile lightly, to him it was a sure sign of a chance, and Kagura blushing but too ignorant to notice sealed the deal. She continued the explanation as dense and naïve as ever. "Soyo-chan introduced us; Dai-chan was visiting from the Giant Clan's home planet for political relations and needed someone to play with. Since I'm Yato I could easily handle it, in fact I kicked his ass, as well as Papi's and Gin-chan's after they hit me when they were beating up Dai-chan. He thought I was the greatest human to be born in Earth's entire existence, it was all on the news and it even rained blood. I'm surprised you didn't even know about it." She burst out laughing at him, making an ugly face that just screamed, 'You're pathetic despite the situation I was in'. "Loser, I'm genetically SUPERIOR to you even as a fake human." Kagura stuck her tongue out at Sougo, for the moment forgetting how close they were in her glory trip, and ended up licking Sougo's lips. They stood frozen, too surprised to react properly for only a few seconds until Kagura let out a loud "EEP!" as her face instantly turned red, before jerking back so fast she nearly fell almost taking Sougo with her. Since Okita saw it coming he stood fast letting neither of them fall. She was still held firmly in his tight grip with eyes closed tight ready for impact with the walkway. Okita took this as his chance and quickly pulled Kagura back to him, kissing her for the first time.

The kiss was rough and sloppy yet somehow sweet in a terrible way but Okita enjoyed it none the less, her lips where soft and tasted slightly like cotton candy from the festival, making him want even more of her. He slid his hands from her shoulders down to her slim waist about to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden he felt a pain so intense he had no choice but to let go and cry. He fell to his knees clutching his now damaged kintama; Kagura had managed to knee him as hard as she could during the kiss, successfully freeing her from his clutches. He looked up ready to curse her with something so dark and evil her alternate selves in other dimensions would be cursed as well, but he stopped because what he saw before him was a panting Kagura with a face redder than a candied apple, looking right at him. She was so embarrassed she didn't know what to do but freeze on the spot.

"Y-y-y-you B-BASTARD, T-T-THAT WAS MY F-F-FIRST K-K-K-KISS!" She stuttered. Kagura was so frantic and confused she didn't know anything anymore. She took a few steps back and stood before the slowly recovering Okita, clutching her head and shaking like a leaf. "I'm cursed now. My first kiss, shared with the Sadist. Kami-sama if this is retribution for starting that fight in Yoshiwara I apologize, but that ugly old man with the super ugly punch perm groped me and tried to buy me. I'll be a good girl from now on I promise." It was official; Kagura had lost all sanity if she was apologizing to God for a fight she was more than happy to have started.

"Oi China girl." She looked at Sougo to no longer see him on the ground, but standing up confidently and with his usual no-good, sadistic smirk on his face. He began to slowly limp towards her, still in excruciating pain, all while saying, "You're eighteen and **I** was your first kiss? Why are you looking like that, I can tell you enjoyed it just as much as I did so there is no point in hiding it. And yes for the record you are cursed, you have been marked as the property of the Prince of Sadists, Okita Sougo." He stopped his walk now directly in front of Kagura. She was looking at him while he talked and with each word out of his mouth her face and now body started to become redder and redder and brighter and brighter, if it was even possible. Kagura couldn't move or even stutter she could only stare up at him with wide glossy eyes and mouth wide open like a fish. Okita came to the conclusion that his China girl was too shocked and embarrassed to do anything, and that now was the best opportunity to get it off his chest since she was too stupid to figure anything out from the kiss. He would share his piece then walk away. He reached up and gently took Kagura's hands off the side of her head and held them gently within his own. She looked at their hands with wide eyes, then him, still shocked, confused and now curious as well. She was about to say something when he stopped her.

"China, there is something I need to tell you. I want you to know that you cannot escape me now, you never will. You belong to me and only me, any man who dares to even speak to, look at or think about you will suffer by my hands." He gently rubbed a thumb across one of Kagura's hands, relishing in the softness as he continued. "And the reason is because I really lo-."

"Well well well. We finally found you Ojou-chan." Both Okita and Kagura quickly turned towards the direction of the intruder, a dirty looking amanto with green skin, a large burn scar covering about half his face, and the biggest laser rifle they had ever seen, stood ten meters away from the duo by the dimly lit park fountain. He continued, "You made us look all over this big city for you. Boy was it hard, like trying to find Waldo in a red and white picture, but here you are, on a midnight stroll with your boyfriend." He put on a big toothy smile that just made him look even dirtier; a light chuckle escaped his mouth exactly like the kind Madao makes after finding yet another job, to shovel crap, like someone who has given up hope, but somehow managed to find a half-eaten sandwich in the trash. The two young adults he was talking to just stared at him blankly, their held hands now forgotten and hanging limp at their sides; just like the lovely moment from earlier anyone would have paid to see. Kagura looked behind her, finding no one else he could have been talking to she turned back and pointed to herself, then the Sadist beside her, a giant question mark above both of them as they cocked their heads to the side, looking more like a couple in harmony with each passing second. The mystery amanto screamed in annoyance, "NO YOU RETARDED PIECES OF CRAP! I MEANT YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH!" He pointed the rifle at Kagura to prove a point that it was indeed her he was talking to; she didn't seem to care as she was picking her nose though, indifference just oozing out of every one of her pores. Kagura's lack of emotion and Sougo, who was laughing without shame so hard he began to clutch his side, apparently finding the dirtiest and most pathetic looking alien to call China, Ojou-chan the most hilarious thing ever. This behavior made the amanto grind his teeth. Being ignored also seemed to strike a chord in the amanto as he started throwing a temper tantrum screaming something about menacing and cool entrances and stupid kids who weren't raised right and ignoring the previous generations as rude. Suddenly Sougo stopped his laughing, gaining Kagura's attention. He stood up to his full height and drew his sword; something the amanto said concerned him, he looked to Kagura and saw that he had her full attention and with a light nod, she drew her umbrella from its own "sheathe" at her side and was soon in a defensive stance.

"Hey you ugly dancing imp." Sougo said, getting the amanto's attention and stopping the screaming tantrum. "I'll let the fact that you talked and looked at my property (Who's your property?) slide if you answer my question. Something you said is bothering me. What do you mean by us?" His question apparently was an important one because the imp started to cackle.

"You want to know what I meant by us, boy? Well I'll tell you." Suddenly fireworks from the nearby festival flew into the black night sky, lighting up the dim park when they exploded and revealed the snarling and smiling faces of nearly one hundred dirty amanto of many shapes, sizes, and species standing behind the stupid imp. "We, the Harusame Space Pirates, were sent to this nasty little city to look for one dangerous woman. A woman so beautiful her looks could rival the Gods it was rumored, and with terrifying strength to match. A member of the fabled Yato clan going by the name Kagura or even the Queen of Kabuki-chou.(YES, told you I was a Queen!) I assume you have some idea why we may be here for you, Ojou-chan?" The dirty imp and in fact many of the other pirates behind him seemed to leer towards Kagura, unchanging her with their lecherous looks. Sougo didn't like it one bit and side stepped in front of her instinctively, successfully blocking her from view entirely. Although Sougo could not see his China behind him, he was vaguely aware of her trembling, most likely from anger she had no reason to be scared, right? "Dammit." Came the faint whisper from behind, Okita turned his body, still blocking the pirates view of Kagura, yet able to still successfully observe either party with a turn of the head. Kagura glared at the ground, gripping her parasol in her hands so tightly blood was slowly trickling down the handle. Sougo immediately became concerned, taking his hands and lightly cupping both her cheeks; he gently brought her head up to look into her eyes, gaining her undivided attention. Although her face showed no emotion he understood her better than anyone and her him, in her eyes he saw emotions such as anger, confusion, sadness and the most painful to him, fear. He spoke gently so as not to startle her, "China girl, what do they mean? Do you have any idea of what they want? Or why they know you for that matter? I need answers to help you because I am a proud keeper of the peace helping innocent people." Kagura had to snort at that. Okita sighed at the interruption, heroic words destroyed. "As I was saying, I need to know what is going on so that I can help you."

"Oi, boyfriend! Quit making out in public. It's unsightly, and we're still here you know." That brought the two "love birds" back to reality. Kagura flung his hands off her face and jammed a thin heel into his foot clearly stating to 'Back the fuck up', and Okita growled in pain. They looked back at the large group of pirates still standing a distance away. They were all fidgety, shuffling feet, flexing, and definitely scared, they were waiting to fight and finish the mission, but none of them wanted to make the first move to do so. Kagura shoved Okita to the side none to gently, making the poor boy fly back. Thanks to his quick reflexes and past experiences with her he simply flipped and managed to safely land on his feet. He looked at Kagura annoyed, obviously not appreciating the embarrassment, and thinking of all sorts of scenarios with her begging for his forgiveness. He started to walk back to her side as though nothing had happened when Kagura confronted the pirates.

"Hey pirate bastards. First, HE" pointing to the nearing Okita, "is not my boyfriend. And secondly, what the hell do you want? I know for a fact that he did not send you here for me because he wants nothing to do with me. The few times I messed with the Harusame it was only quick little fights with the death of a lot of pirates and the destruction of your filthy drugs. If anything it should be Gin-chan and that idiot Zura you should be after. Get lost before I show you what this Queen of Kabuki-cho can do to pathetic little ants that can't do shit to me."

Kagura was furious, first she had to leave the festival early to help Seita and Tsukky with the festival preparations in Yoshiwara, she runs into the Sadist, lost her first kiss to HIM, went through many more embarrassing "romantic" moments that would have gossip grannies going crazy, and now she has to deal with the Harusame. She will bring a proper Yato style death to them, after all Hell hath no fury like a pissed off Yato girl who had a bit of her innocence stolen by her worst enemy. To prove her point Kagura put her foot down with Earth shattering force on the concrete walkway succeeding in annihilating the surrounding surface in a ten foot radius. Sougo, who managed to stand right next to her while she was threatening the pirates whistled right into her ear, earning a punch he easily dodged, he had to admit that he was impressed with the show she was putting on so far, he looked over to the pirates and smirked noticing about a quarter of them seemed to become a bit reluctant.

"You don't scare me; in fact I can crush you in a fight easy." Suddenly a very large amanto made his way through the crowd pushing his way to the front. He was easily twelve feet tall and had to weigh a ton and a half at least. He was a giant boar amanto of pure muscle covered in scars and wielding a giant hammer that would take ten men to just lift. He was smirking all while looking Kagura up and down like she was the little piggy who went to the market. Stroking his chin he said, "I wonder if the Commander will be fine with damaged goods. After all seeing how pretty you are got me wanting to know if the Yato aren't just good at fighting, if you catch my drift? Want to spend a night with a real man and not your police boyfriend, Ojou-chan" Then the giant boar started laughing, and soon after he had all the amanto laughing along with him. Some even began voicing their own pervy thoughts. Kagura was completely red with steam coming off her and Sougo, although ready to disembowel the asshole, couldn't help but wonder the same; are Yato naturally fantastic in bed like they are naturally skilled at fighting?

"You're right. This is the first time I've seen a female Yato. Cursed? If all the woman are that good looking I think the clan is more than blessed."

"How come you get to have her Nezumi* you fat pig?! I wanna go to."

"Guys. Let's rush her, finish this off, then have fun. That sound good to you?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Soon the park was quiet again, all eyes turning to the heavily breathing short little green imp in the front; apparently he was in charge of everything. "ALL OF YOU ARE RETARDED. WE WERE GIVEN ORDERS TO BRING HER BACK AS UNBROKEN AS POSSIBLE IN ALL ACCOUNTS. IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER INNAPROPIATLY I WILL TELL THE COMMANDER AND YOU WILL BE KILLED." The little imp stopped his screaming, panting like a horse, and steam literally coming out of his ears.

While the pirates were screaming and fighting over Kagura, she and Okita were having a conversation of their own, though Kagura still had a slight blush. They were both disgusted and beyond royally pissed that they had the audacity to say those things in front of them. In fact they were chuckling quite evilly and sadistically having had enough, they just couldn't wait to destroy the large group in front of them, and they would not face any repercussions from the government for the damage and deaths when they were done with this little Harusame party since it was, "Protecting a unarmed civilian in distress from drug trafficking, illegal, intergalactic, terrorist pirates. And self-defence," in Okita's own words.

"Hey China, I'm going to stick with my promise and destroy them. Who do they think they are, you're my toy and I'm the only one allowed to play with you."

"Shut up Sadist. I don't belong to anyone and I'm not your toy bastard, and why do they keep calling you my boyfriend, that's disgusting. Besides before we break them physically, I will destroy them mentally." Okita chuckled; he keeps finding himself loving this girl more and more.

"I'll be glad to help you out China, you sadistic bitch, and I already told you that you are my property, right after I stole your first kiss (Shut up about that bastard, I'll tell Gin-chan). So what did you have in mind?" Kagura leaned in closer and smiled at him, nothing lovely in a normal sense, but one full of trickery and smugness. "When this is over, the rest of your tax robber crew will find your body amongst the dead after I'm done with you, so glad you asked me that." Sougo was used to this kind of treatment from her, and she called him sadistic? He just stared at her, waiting for the plan. "This is what we'll do."

* * *

Meanwhile in Yoshiwara…

"Seita, have you seen Kagura at all?"

"No I haven't. Tsukuyo-nee-chan, have you seen Kagura-nee-chan at all?"

"No."

"Do you think she ran into trouble on the way?"

"Seita let me tell you something about our sweet little Kagura. That woman doesn't get into trouble because she always manages to fight her way out. Besides that girl is more trouble than anything, I bet she's out extorting the Yakuza right about now." The blonde Hyakka leader took a long drag from her pipe.

"Wow she's so awesome. I'm glad we're friends. I wouldn't want to be Kagura-nee-chan's enemy ever."

* * *

Back at the Park…

The pirates were back to squabbling amongst themselves like Shinpachi would over house chores when,

" HEEEEEY!" The arguing stopped and the space pirates turned to looked back over at Kagura and Okita, who looked as impassive as ever, although inside he was about to go on a murderous rampage, he didn't like the plan as much as he thought he would but he had no choice but to go along if they wanted the advantage in the fight that was about to happen. Kagura was waving her arms around to catch their attention. She smiled a charming smile that won over the pirates hearts until, "Guess what you rat faced boar, I'm willing to take you up on your offer. Want to make a bet." The "rat faced boar" amanto looked over, and smiled triumphantly. He took a few steps forward, not forgetting to throw a comrade to the back of the crowd. He stopped just a few feet in front of his cohorts and agreed, if it got him the experience of a life time he would definitely fight a young Yato lady.

"Oi Nezumi." The boar looked over at the burned imp captain. "Remember you can't damage her. We just need to tranquilize her, restrain her and return to the Commander. Don't do anything stupid." Said the captain, Nezumi snorted.

"Captain, do you think I don't know what I'm doing? That hurts. Worry not; she can't break no matter what games we play in the dark." Nezumi replied, like it was the most natural thing ever, as if it was a daily occurrence.

"HEY THAT'S DISGUSTING AND NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT AT ALL! Listen, distract her long enough for us to shoot the tranquilizers then restrain her. Your strength is the only reason you are on this mission. Don't fuck it up." The Captain sat down with a huff; he was getting tired of all of this and wanted it to end. He wasn't the only one that wanted this to end. Nezumi returned his attention back to Kagura and her "boyfriend" ready to go and as confidant as ever.

"Well Ojou-chan, what's the bet 'cause I'm ready when you are sweetheart." Kagura shuddered in disgust. Sweetheart? No one has ever called her that save her parents and her balled papi saying it still makes her cringe. She was coming to regret her plan and looked to Sougo as a scape goat, he simply gave her a look that said 'told you so you dumb China bitch'. Kagura sighed feeling her innocence die a little, she made the plan and resolved to see it through to the end. She looked back at the living example of irony and plastered on the fake smile Anego taught her and said,

"It's quite easy really. For someone of your caliber it may be over in a second. If you manage to touch me before I beat you, you win and I'll go with the Harusame without a struggle. If I manage to beat you before you touch me then we," to which she pointed to herself and Okita, "get to beat the shit out of all of you. Of course you all can fight back if that happens. Oh, and no long range weapons can be used. So what do you say you giant piece of rotten pork sashimi*?" Nezumi didn't even bother discussing it with his superior, overconfidence and excitement got the best of him and he soon screamed, "game on!" Both he and Kagura got ready and he was off. Nezumi took only a few steps towards Kagura when he was shot back; sent flying into the pirates behind him, taking a couple dozen in his wake. They were all stunned, that giant twelve foot tall boar was instantly taken out. Some members began to crowd around and noticed something; his chest was wet, not with blood but spit. Everyone paled, their jaws dropping to the ground and fear going through everyone like a tidal wave. Kagura defeated that giant, by spitting at him. It only took a second, just like she said. All the pirates slowly turned around to look at the girl and her companion, both Kagura and Okita had the same twisted grins on their faces, and dark auras around them.

The imp captain could only manage to yell, "Get ready!" Then all hell broke loose.

**I told you guys it was going to be long!**

**Did you enjoy reading it? Comment and voice any thoughts and advice you have and I'll be bringing you more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here it is... CHAPTER TWO!**

**I am new at this but I feel I did a fantastic job on this chapter.**

**It was hard making changes to this but I feel I did the best I could.**

**Here you are. Enjoy.**

_The imp captain could only manage to yell, "Get ready." Then all hell broke loose._

Okita and Kagura were instantly gone from view, suddenly reappearing in the middle of the crowd of terrified pirates. Before anyone could react several were sent flying into the air and surroundings. Screams and cries of "Mommy!" and "Captain save us!" resounded throughout the park as Kagura and Okita annihilated their adversaries. Similar to an elephant plowing through a forest; complete and total destruction.

After only a few minutes the initial shock was gone from the pirates and they quickly drew their weapons and began engaging in combat with the two monsters. Around Okita blood and severed limbs were raining down as he cut his enemies down one after the other with no mercy. He was enjoying it to his heart's content, so much so that he was soon lost in his own world, forgetting about Kagura, only caring about his next opponent.

Kagura was in a similar state of mind as Sougo, except she was only incapacitating her opponents, not liking to kill anything. At some point while she was fighting with a particularly skilled opponent she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and ended up tripping over the still unconscious Nezumi. As Kagura was on the ground she heard someone scream, "Now! Get her while she's down!" As soon the words were said and gone Kagura was immediately at the bottom of a giant dog pile, at some point someone punched her in the face and another somehow managed to grope her.

She couldn't take it anymore and with the Yato's famous strength managed to throw off the fifteen or so amantos that failed to hold her down. She quickly whipped her umbrella around, successfully blocking a sneak attack from behind and let out a barraged of bullets all while screaming an angry war cry.

The imp captain hadn't left his potion on the ground, instead he sat observing the entirety of the fight trying to come up with a foolproof tactical plan. Since the beginning he knew that it would be difficult, the girl is a Yato, and considering her family history it was even more difficult getting the right men to follow through with the mission. He leaned to the left narrowly missing a severed arm that flew his way.

His sights then zoomed in on the man, who everyone deemed to be the Ojou-chan's "boyfriend". He was very skilled and strong for a human; after all he was massacring his subordinates at an equal rate as Kagura. He was the problem he hadn't expected; looking closely at his clothes he recognized a ranked Shinsengumi officer's uniform; so not only was he a skilled officer but a government official.

Once they captured the girl they had to clean up leaving no trace behind so they couldn't kill him, but if they took him hostage as well he might become useful. As a captive the officer can provide leverage to get Kagura to comply with them and he could give them information they wanted after loosening his lips.

After careful consideration it was decided, the cop was coming with them. He stood up and reached behind his back to pull out a special crossbow and carbon steel arrows. Carefully so as not to cut his skin on the arrows, as they were covered in the powerful tranquilizer, he loaded the bolts into the crossbow and waited for the perfect chance to shoot his prey.

Okita was starting to struggle; the pirates were relentless and a lot more skilled and stronger than the pathetic Joui he is used to fighting. On top of that a serious gash on his thigh wouldn't stop bleeding, so now we was getting dizzy from blood loss and was having difficulty standing. He could only chuckle and think, 'How could Danna and that idiot Katsura fight these guys nonstop? Those guys were younger than me and had to deal with armies at that time, and they became legends. Shit.' His thoughts were suddenly shattered with a cry of "Now! Get her while she's down." Okita whipped his head around suddenly fearful, only to see a squirming pile of amanto not too far away from himself.

He quickly figured it was Kagura underneath the pile and went to run over to help when they suddenly went flying off in every direction, a pissed off girl covered in blood with a torn cheongsam shooting every which way emerged from underneath, soon after blocking a sneak attack. He was satisfied she was well off and went back to dealing with his own problem.

He was now surrounded by ten enemies, some looking like they shouldn't even be standing, that appeared while he was distracted. He saw fear and uncertainty in their eyes, obviously they hadn't thought one hundred of them would have this much trouble with only two people. Well they messed with the two strongest and most spontaneous people in all of Edo, everyone knew about them and the trouble they brought along if they're together.

Two lunged forward and they were easily cut down. Sougo was disappointed, most of his opponents were weaklings now all the strong and skilled fighters most likely leaving to deal with China.

He clicked his tongue, jealous she was getting strong opponents and annoyed that he was underestimated; even if he was injured he could still deal severe damage. He looked at the remaining eight surrounding him, "Look guys this is getting boring. I think you all learned your lesson about looking at and speaking such disgusting things about my possessions. Since I'm in a better mood now after releasing some stress I'll let you go with a warning. Kneel before me and beg for forgiveness, if you're lucky you'll only walk away barely alive. Kneel." His remaining opponents began to sweat, 'if you're lucky you'll only walk away barely alive?' this guy was a sadist king.

Everyone one of Okita's enemies must have been thinking the same thoughts because just seconds after Sougo's command they simultaneously went for the kill, weapons raised. Okita was about to lash out when someone slammed into his back, sending him flying. Luckily he had a soft landing but the unlucky bastard behind him hadn't, as he heard a groan of pain.

He stood up and sensing the guy behind him getting up he quickly swung his katana behind him, but at that moment his injured leg failed him and he stumbled. He didn't feel any contact with the blade regrettably so he closed his eyes ready for the blow that never came. Curious he looked back only to make an uncharacteristic face of pure shock/ horror (?), the bastard opponent that flew into him was not an ugly almost dead pirate, but China. The guy he swung at was China and the reason he didn't feel any contact was because the blade didn't hit any flesh but instead completely cut the front of her lower part of her cheongsam. Now instead of having it only reveal a portion of her toned legs at the sides with a long front and back, it only had a back.

Kagura stood there shocked, she was almost cut down by the sadist but luckily he missed. She looked at him puzzled, he was staring at her, and in fact everyone stopped fighting to stare at her. Wondering what was wrong she looked down only to widen her eyes in shock and face redden in embarrassment.

What everyone was staring at was her now fully revealed panties and not just any pair either. They were a very sexy black lacy pair, part of a matching set she happened to be wearing, that she got from Hinowa for her eighteenth birthday.

Now she really couldn't get married, what purity and innocence she had left, all gone. Rage soon overrode her embarrassment when she saw Okita begin to move out of her peripheral, 'It is all this bastard's fault!', she screamed in her head. She slowly raised her umbrella over her head chanting a spell that happens to dispel demons when she was suddenly shot in the back from behind four times.

She looked behind to see four arrows sticking out of her back, the sight of it suddenly made Kagura reel, this was a first for her. Laughing soon interrupted the eerie silence, echoing throughout the park.

The captain had made his mark. Waiting for the perfect chance he waited, took aim, and fired; of course he admired Kagura's choice of lingerie before doing so, just like his subordinates he wanted this drawn out battle to end. He quickly began to reload because now he had to deal with what will surely be a pissed boyfriend and Yato.

"Hurry the hell up guys. While she's still surprised grab her, and keep the boyfriend alive too. He's coming with us." The reason he was in charge of this mission was because he was familiar with the Yato's power and was skilled at making quick tactical decisions. After reloading he quickly shot once, grazing Sougo's arm, it would be enough since the tranquilizer wasn't meant for humans but better safe than sorry. He fired a second time but the arrow was caught midair before it could make its mark.

The pain was just unbearable, Kagura has been shot many times before with many different kinds of projectiles , once even a spoon if you can believe it, and they never hurt a fraction of the pain she was feeling now. Was the pain related to the fact that she was shot with arrows or the tranquilizer they must be covered in? The imp amanto did keep going on about that.Whichever it was it was painful and working too well because now her vision and hearing were beginning to disappear.

She was vaguely aware of someone creeping around her and the only person that came to mind was Okita so she knew she was fine at the moment, until he realizes what's wrong, and then she would be at his mercy.

Suddenly something small and fast came flying in towards her and Okita, instinct seemed to kick in at this time and with quick reflexes snatched it out of the air and snapped it like a twig, only later would she learn it was a carbon steel arrow. It was safe to say she could not remember much afterwards.

Sougo was slowly creeping away from Kagura when the arrow came flying in towards them, with four lodging themselves into Kagura's back and a fifth arrow grazing him. The pain was instant and for once he seriously thought he would die from pain alone, he felt like crying out, so painful in fact that he would eat several Hijikata specials if it would cure him. When the second arrow came flying towards him and Kagura caught it he was shocked, he thought it was only possible for people with skills and a functioning brain to catch an arrow mid-flight (even if he does love her, he still thinks of her as being an unintelligent, sadistic she-beast). She didn't seem to move at all after that, immediately hinting to Sougo that something must be wrong.

"Hey China, you finally run out of energy you don't seem to be moving or is it that your unused brain broke on you?" He got no reaction, not a word or twitch of a muscle. That was when he started to get really worried. With all the strength he could muster he managed to stand and look into her eyes. They were glassed over, foggy, not even looking at him. Then he snapped at both ears and threw in some insults about her, her dog and terrible choice in underwear, though secretly he loved her choice. Her ears didn't twitch and she didn't make a face.

"Shit! This is bad, she's gone. Can't hear, can't see, and can't fight. I'm on my last leg, literally, and there are only about a dozen of them left." Okita's vision began to blur, vertigo was setting in, so to stabilize himself he leaned on Kagura for support. It was then that the pirate captain started to walk and bark orders like he was some big hotshot.

"Okay boys lets end this now. The tranquilizers should start to set in now, they shouldn't be able to see or hear but that doesn't mean they still can't sense our presence and kill us. Tsuna I want you to wake up Nezumi and the others, and Himura, call the ship and tell them to get everything ready,we're leaving soon. I want the rest of you to tie them up now." He stopped several feet away from Sougo and just smirked at him. With the last of his remaining energy Sougo managed to give him the finger, the captain didn't like it one bit, his smirk quickly turning into a frown as he ordered everyone to work faster.

Five men limped over to him and Kagura and immediately began work on attempting to separate them, he wouldn't have it. He tried to fight back but anemia, exhaustion and the tranquilizer were working against him so it was a sad sight to see him fight. They were separated and he was tied up and cuffed. With Okita out of the way they pulled out two heavy duty steal cuffs that prevent any movement or exertion of power to limit Kagura's movement of her hands and feet. One amanto touched Kagura and that was all it took to set off the quick chain of events.

She didn't need to see or hear to know where her prey stood, she could smell and feel them. Kagura immediately grabbed the neck of the man who touched her and broke it with a squeeze. She tossed the now dead amanto to the ground like he was garbage and rushed the other four smashing two skulls together and killing them instantly. It was the other two that weren't so lucky, she smashed their arms and legs, bent to sickening angles until she crushed their chests underfoot. She turned towards the nearest enemy when she was done, the captain.

Seeing what had happened to the five previously and that he was now in her sights had him shaking in his boots, she took one stepped towards him and he let out a shrill cry, when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. The captain looked up to see Nezumi, the giant boar amanto with the hilarious name, who had finally woken up and back on his feet just in time to stop Kagura from killing him. He had her pinned to the ground and under his weight she couldn't move much but anyone could see Nezumi was struggling to keep her stationary.

She started to cry out and grunt trying and failing to move. Nezumi only smiled weekly at his success, he took one of the special cuffs from a mangled body and with some difficulty restrained Kagura's arms and soon her legs. With a quick and precise punch to the stomach Nezumi successfully knocked the instinct driven Kagura unconscious.

Sougo was lying on the ground not too far away, tied up and barely conscious himself. He witnessed everything and to say the least, he was surprised. Kagura who refused to kill even a bug, easily slaughtered five amanto like it was nothing more than swatting at a fly., and with such cruelty it made even the King of Sadists shudder.

He tried to struggle free when he saw Nezumi restrain her, but only exhausted himself and cause his injured leg to hurt more. Suddenly he saw a ship silently land in the park and a dozen or so amanto come filing out. The crunching of walking feet and the splash of disturbed liquid reached his faded hearing. He looked up and it was the captain and his now blurry face. His mouth moved but Okita couldn't understand him at all. The last thing he saw was a boot coming fast towards his face.

The kick was swift but powerful, making its mark to his right temple. The dark embrace of unconsciousness was coming, and fast. Okita's last thought was simply, 'Damn.'

**How did you like it this time? Please review and tell me any of your opinions,**

**or edits I should consider in future chapters, it will be greatly appreciated.**

**I will try my utmost greatest to get you new chapters at least once a week, maybe twice,**

**please bare with me since I am new at this. Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, I would have had this posted earlier in the week but I had so much on my plate.**

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter, I had to completely rewrite it. This chapter is nothing **

**like the first one I had typed up.**

**Anyway read and enjoy.**

The clanking of metal and the cries of pain echoed, waking Sougo from unconsciousness. He groaned in pain, the cacophony of rough noises causing a dull pounding to develop within his head. When he tried to reach his head in the hopes of applying some pressure to lessen the pain, he found his movements restricted.

"What the . . . ?" He began, confused that he was tied up with what looked like his own handcuffs. At first he was perplexed until the shrill cry of "MONSTERS!" bounced off of the surrounding walls and he remembered what had happened the night before.

Sougo slammed his head into the floor, hissing at the pain. He remembered not only confessing to Kagura, but getting jealous of her previous boyfriend and telling her that she already belonged to him.

The night progressed too quickly for someone who's rarely serious like him, starting with the confessing to HER of all people, then fighting a swarm of space pirates, seeing Kagura ruthlessly slaughter people, and finally getting kidnapped. When he got free someone was in for a world of endless sadism from him.

With his eyes still closed he called out, "Hey, China." He waited for a reply, and got nothing in return. Thinking she was still knocked out from the poison given to her he tried again. "Listen here China. If you don't respond back by the time I open my eyes you're going to wish you were never born. Do you understand your new master?"

Still, no response came so when he opened his eyes he found himself in a dirty corner, lying in a pool of his own dried blood, alone. He then wished he was at least respected a little as a prisoner.

Sougo didn't say anything as he surveyed the area around him. As far as he could tell he was in a dark forgotten corner of a loading bay in a rather large space ship.

He could hear cries and moans of pain coming from all directions and assumed that the loading bay was converted into a makeshift hospital for all the dead and wounded that had amounted in order to capture him and Kagura. Releasing a long drawn out sigh he sat up and slid a hidden spare key from within his uniform sleeve, unlocked the cuffs on his wrists and feet, and freed himself.

Sougo stayed hidden in his corner and began to get his bearings on the whole situation. He first checked his condition. The large wound on his leg was cleaned and wrapped; giving it a firm poke he figured it was now well enough to walk on without causing him serious pain. His head still hurt but the pain had lessened. As far as he could tell he had not obtained any new injuries.

Thinking back he didn't understand anything. Why was the Harusame after Kagura of all people? What was her connection and why was he taken as well? AND who just dumps a dangerous prisoner in a dark and dirty corner to be forgotten!?

He got up and that was when he noticed, HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS KATANA! He cursed. Leave it to his captors to be dumb enough to leave him alone and yet smart enough to take away his weapons.

He listened for any footsteps coming towards him and when he did not hear any he began to walk to the other end of the loading bay at a casual pace. He walked for what felt like an eternity to him when in actuality it had only been ten minutes.

As he walked he saw doctors and nurses rushing to and fro with different types of gauzes and medicine, all in order to save the lives of the few that had made it back from the "warzone" as he heard it, alive. In fact as he was walking out in the open he was never once stopped and when he was noticed the pirates never spared him a second passing glance.

Nothing was spared from his scrutinizing gaze as he inspected his enemies and their base. Everyone had at least a rifle or pistol at their side, even the doctors and nurses. The crates and barrels, when he investigated them, were full of a plethora of different products from illegal drugs, weapons, stolen goods and body parts, and at one point he saw a line of different amanto species and humans being led away, most likely to be later sold as slaves.

Guessing from the size of the cargo bay he was in and the amount of traffic passing through, Sougo could only guess that he was on what served as a type of mother ship for the Harusame's illegal trading schemes. He cursed; if he and China were to try to escape they would be dealing with a wide range of enemies numbering in the thousands.

Thinking of China made Sougo numb; he just had to fall in love with a stupid monster that causes him nothing but troubles. The only woman other than his older sister that can make him do a complete 180. His normal quiet and calm exterior destroyed by just a single word out of her mouth. Although he has to admit there were times he caught Kagura acting like a kind and gentle woman, the complete opposite of what he knows, from time to time destroyed by just a word out of his mouth or even his presence was enough.

His thoughts were disturbed by an earsplitting, out of place crash. Looking ahead Sougo noticed that a hover lift had collided with a small ship, toppling over the barrels the driver was moving. Sougo walked towards the sight of the accident in hopes of getting the answers he was looking for.

Once Sougo made it to his destination he was met with chaos. A large angry crowd had formed around the idiotic driver who was dumb enough to apparently fall asleep on the job, damaging the ship he had crashed into, and spilling expensive wine that was to be used for an important dinner that was to take place in the near future. He made his way through the crowd to see the culprit of the accident out of shear boredom.

Located on top of a pile of broken barrels, now stained a dark color from the spilled wine, was the poor amanto who reminded him vaguely of Yamazaki and a glasses stand back home. He looked similar to a human except he had catlike eyes and small horns sticking out of the side of his head. The poor soul looked as though he was about ready to dig his own grave from the amount of fear and stress he was expiriencing.

Looking at everything Sougo let out a chuckle, finding his surroundings to be hilarious but it ended much too soon for his taste.

"Look what you did now asshole!" A pirate with a white naval captain's uniform screamed as he broke through the crowd. "This wine was going to be for the Admiral and Commander's dinner! Do you have any idea of how much time and money was spent just finding the maker of that wine you just wasted!? Not only is the Commander going to be furious, but everyone in charge of that dinner is going to be strung up!" The screaming pirate was now red in the face, large thick veins popping out everywhere.

'Now this is going to be good.' Sougo thought, ready for a chance to see an ugly fight occur.

"I'm sorry, Vice Commander, Sir. I've been working nonstop moving cargo from one end of the ship to the other for days now." He cried, tears running down his face. "It was a simple mistake, it won't happen again. I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Now he was whaling and crying like a child, kissing his superiors shiny leather shoes.

As soon as the pirate began to whine and cry most of the crowd had dispersed, disappointed a fight hadn't broken out and annoyed that a pirate would cry like a baby. This only annoyed the Vice Commander more, not liking the excuse given to him one bit.

"Quit your bitchin' Shimzaki! I'm tired of all your mistakes and destroying the cargo." He flailed his arms, too angry to do anything. "This was your once last chance. You just screwed up an important order and dinner, held up the entire cargo and loading bay crew, and you're just a pathetic excuse for a pirate." The Vice Commander grunted when he saw that the waterworks on Shimzaki hadn't stopped, but increased.

"I'm sorry Sir. I-I-I just w-w-w-want-ed to do a good job for o-o-nce in my life." He stopped his stuttering speech, to wipe his nose on his sleeve. "You see my d-dad said that I would never amount to a-an-a-anything in l-life. I guess it was all true if I can't e-e-even deliver some barrels to the k-k-kitch-en." Shimzaki looked down, wallowing in self-pity.

His brief story must have struck a chord in the Vice Commander because his eyes softened and walked over to Shimzaki, kneeling down to pat him on the shoulder. Shimzaki looked up in surprise, eyes widening in disbelief and shining with hope. Only to be dashed, burned by the devil and the ashes spit on by God himself.

Still smiling the Vice Commander looked up and into the "Crowd", which was only made up of Sougo and a random janitor waiting to clean up the mess. He pointed to Sougo, whose eyes widened a little in shock and said, "You! Never seen you around the bay, you new?" Sougo nodded, already having a plan of action formulating in his head.

"I want you to take this loser down to the cells. We're all sick and tired of him causing problems; he's better off as a slave." The Vice Commander stood up, pulling Shimzaki to his side roughly. "Take him to the holding cells for now; we'll sell him with the next shipment of slaves we get. Lucky for this bastard he won't be alone down there, we got a prisoner from Earth when we picked up the Ojou-chan, nasty little thing for a human I hear, slaughtered more than half the elite unit sent to Earth."

The Vice Commander shivered in obvious fear, Sougo on the other smirked, ecstatic that he could instill so much fear into someone he had never met. "The whole ship is terrified of him I heard. They don't even want to go near the holding cells, fearful that he would somehow kill them even though his weapon is in the Commander's office. Just get this loser out of here and come back quickly, you're replacing him." With that the Vice Commander threw Shimzaki into Sougo, causing him to stumble, and ran away so as to avoid his responsibilities.

The last thing Sougo heard as he watched the retreating back of the Vice Commander was, "MAY KAMI-SAMA BLESS YOU WITH GOOD FORTUNE. OH! AND THE HOLDING CELLS ARE DOWN THE HALL BEHIND YOU, FOURTH DOOR ON YOU RIGHT!" And he was gone, never to be seen by Sougo again.

Sougo, Shimzaki, and the Janitor shared looks of disbelief and went on their own merry way. The Janitor began whistling a depressing tune as he began mopping up the mess Shimzaki had made. Sougo on the other hand began to drag the squealing and thrashing Shimzaki down the dark and musty hall to the holding cells.

"NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! I-I'LL GIVE YOU THREE-HUNDRED YEN IF YOU JUST LET ME GO! WHAT IF THAT HUMAN EATS MY LIVER WITH A CUCUMBER SALAD? I DON'T WANT TO DIE THAT WAY!" He panicked, terrified of what lies beyond the stranger dragging him away.

Sougo was annoyed, more so than when he is dealing with Kagura, he was made out to be kappa? He looked back at the pathetic man he held captive, only to cringe at the sight he saw. Shimzaki had somehow managed to strip down to his stained briefs, revealing a very hairy tattoo of a slime amanto blowing a kiss located near a pelvic bone. The hair on his body was slick from the tears and snot running down his face, causing it to mat and cling to his lanky frame.

Sougo quickly threw him down the hall, disgusted that he was touching the nastiest thing he had ever knew existed. Hairier than his gorilla of a Commander Kondo-san, uglier naked than when clothed like Hijikata-san, and more pathetic than Yamazaki. He flung his hands to the wall for support as he threw up everything in his stomach and then some.

As Sougo was puking Shimzaki lay several feet away from him down the hall, groaning in pain.

"Why would you do that?" He whined to Sougo, voice reaching higher octaves with each passing second. Sougo coughed to clear his throat and wiped his mouth clean before replying, "Are you serious? You're the most disgusting creature I have regrettably laid eyes on, and I work with a LOT of nasty monsters." He involuntarily shuddered, remembered that night he briefly worked as a host. He stood up straight and began to walk towards the sprawled out Shimzaki at a leisurely pace.

"What the hell were you doing with your clothes off? How did you even manage to do that in the first place?" Sougo stood over Shimzaki now, apathetic towards the man before him. "I'm sorry." Soguo sighed. "Listen, I know my beauty must have mesmerized you from the moment you fell into my arms but, I don't swing that way."

Shimzaki immediately turned red with both embarrassment and anger. "What the hell are you going on about!? I'm not a homosexual! What made you think tha-!? What are you doing? Let go!" Sougo had grabbed a fistful of his hair and continued to drag him down the hall, ignoring the yelping of the amanto in his clutches until he found what he was looking for, the fourth door on the right.

"Aha." Sougo said. This got Shimzaki's attention, but once he saw the door he began pleading and thrashing around only to be silenced by a quick kick to his revealed back. The door opened on its own before Sougo even reached the knob. They both looked into the pitch black room, silent and curious. Sougo readied himself in case of a surprise attack already thinking of using Shimzaki as a shield. Shimzaki only whimpered, finally resigned to his inevitable fate.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Sougo said, kicking the door open wider as he walked in. He felt around for a switch and when he found one flicked it, shedding light into the tiny prison. Sougo wasn't surprised at all when he found it empty, devoid of any life, for a while if the thick layer of dust told him anything. He threw the naked Shimzaki into the room and closed the door behind him, making sure it was firmly locked before steadily walking towards the confused Shimzaki.

Too busy looking at the empty cells in confusion Shimzaki failed to notice the approaching steps coming from behind. "That's strange," he began. "There should definitely be a human captive in here. If he's not in here than were is h-EEEEEE!?" Shimzaki was yanked from the floor, surprised by the sudden movement.

Sougo wasted no time in getting the interrogation under way. He firmly held both of Shimzaki's cheeks and pulled to a painful degree, every time he felt resistance he would simply squeeze harder.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Sougo began, a large sadistic grin on his face. Shimzaki could only gulp in fear, sweat rolling down the side of his face. "You're going to tell me everything I want know. If you do that I'll let you go free, do you understand?" He smiled as he watched Shimzaki wince after nodding.

"Question number one," Sougo started. "Why was China, the Ojou-chan, taken by the Harusame?" Shimzaki remained silent, not wanting to tell his human captor anything. Sougo, not liking the fact that he was ignored began pulling Shimzaki's cheeks further and further, even twisting them until Shimzaki began to scream his answer.

"OW-OW-OW-OW! I'LL THELL, I'LL THELL!" Sougo let go of the poor amanto's face, waiting for his answer.

"Geez." Shimzaki said while rubbing his swollen cheeks. "The reason why this squad "kidnapped", the Oujo-chan was because the Commander has a major plan that needs to come to fruition, and she is that one important necessity for it to be successful. You, Human-san I presume, were a side piece that mixed up the plan, but I overheard you were to be used as leverage to get the Oujo-chan to behave. After all you are her boyfriend."

Sougo simply stared blankly at the amanto in front of him, thinking about what this major plan is, not bothering to correct their relationship, not like it would work anyway. 'Well, China is a Yato. They could have kidnapped her to use her monstrous strength to get their way. But why did they know her specifically, and out of everyone in Edo?' Sougo looked back at Shimzaki who was sitting in a stiff formal position; he could see him shaking in fear leaving Sougo in a pleasantly happy mood.

"Question number two." Sougo continued. "What is China's connection to the Harusame? Out of all the Yato mercenaries in the universe why did you guys have to choose the one Yato who is living a secluded life in Edo? You guys did know an awful lot about her." Sougo waited expectantly. Did the answer he was going to get have any connection to the way Kagura had acted before with that imp captain?

"I-I can't tell you. Besides that was more than one question." Shimzaki mumbled, avoiding Sougo's gaze.

"What!?" Sougo bit back, furious that he was being disobeyed. "I'll show you what happens when slaves do not do as they are ordered." Sougo stood up and kicked Shimzaki over, who yelped as he hit the ground. Sougo then proceeded to step onto Shimzaki's back, with each step adding more weight and rubbing the sole of his boot into the reddening skin.

Shimzaki began to cry, releasing a high pitched scream. This went on for several minutes until Sougo stopped, already tired of his current form of torture.

"Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?" Sougo asked, beginning to gurgle and hack to get mucous and spit into his mouth. Shimzaki's eyes widened in horror and disgust, already picturing what would come if he didn't comply.

"Okay, Okay! Just don't get crazy man. Please? Anything but that." He said, until he felt something wet forcefully shoved into his left ear. He froze, he didn't do what he think he did, did he? "Wet willy." Was all that Sougo had said, a deadpanned look on his face as usual. Shimzaki was defeated, any attempts at hiding the information he had, had failed.

'At least I tried to be a good pirate and keep information secret,' Shimzaki thought. 'I tried.' He looked up to the demon human he heard everyone talking about. He didn't look strong or scary at all, but looks didn't mean anythingl. This man really was a monster, and if he got what he wanted it may very well be the end of this squad. 'Who cares? They can all go to Hell for all I care. They were all mean to me anyway.'

"The connection the Ojou-chan has with the Harusame is that one: the majority of the Yato belong to the 7th devision within the Harusame, which is made up entirely of Yato warriors." Sougo nodded, understanding that important tidbit of information. The next reason really shocked him, to the point that he was unsuccessful in hiding his astonishment.

"The second reason we kidnapped the Ojou-chan is because she is the younger sister of an Admiral, the leader of the 7th devision, and King of the Yato, Admiral Kamui. The Commander kidnapped her in the hopes of using her as leverage to gain the favor of the Admiral. After all, who doesn't want to be reunited with their baby sister, right?"

Sougo stared wide eyed at Shimzaki, it couldn't be true could it? 'China is the younger sister of a Harusame Admiral? This explains everything.' A wide wicked grin appeared on Sougo's face which creeped Shimzaki out to no end. "Perfect. This is enough evidence to get China to be my slave forever, the perfect information for blackmailing her." Sougo looked at Shimzaki in front of him.

"Congratulations TightyWhitey-kun, you get to live because you are important material for me." Sougo stated. Before Shimzaki could asked what his captor had meant he was quickly dispatched, Knocked out with a quick and powerful punch to his stomach. Just as he slumped over Sougo grabbed him under his arms and began to drag him to a nearby open cell, where he was dumped on the floor unceremoniously and locked in.

Whistling a happy tune Sougo walked over to a set of metal lockers next to the entrance to the holding cells and opened them in the hopes of finding something useful, and he did. With the first locker he opened he found what looks to be a guard's uniform complete with a fully stocked utility belt and a detailed map of the ship. He thanked the pirates because once again they had helped Sougo with his own stupidity.

Wearing the uniform of a guard, Sougo walked out of the forgotten prison, map open in his hand giving him the directions he needed. Sougo was too engrossed in studying the map that he failed to notice that he entered the loading bay, and knocked someone over.

"Watch where the Hell you're going asshole." A familiar voice complained. Sougo looked around him, not seeing hr anyone simply shrugged the voice off, turning right and heading for a lift that would take him to the officer's and guest suites. He managed to take a few steps when the voice spoke up again.

"Down here dipshit!" Sougo turned around and behind him several feet away was the imp captain himself. Anger overcame Sougo, he managed to keep it in check clenching his fists around the map. "You must be pretty stupid to run into a captain, ignore him and walk away. Explain yourself. NOW!" The imp commanded.

Sougo was once again thanking the stupidity of the Harusame. Thinking it would be beneficial to play along Sougo anwered, "Sorry Captain, Sir. I'm new here and all, just started only yesterday. Is there anything I can help you with, like getting your favorite snack from the top shelf since you look like you can't reach even the second shelf." Sougo smiled, proud of his acting skills.

The Captain on the other hand was steaming mad, literally, the large burn mark covering one side of his face releasing what looked to be thick trails of steam. "You rude greenhorn. How dare you disrespect a superior? I'll teach you to make fun of me." The imp suddenly noticed Sougo's guard "uniform" and smiled. "Where are you heading boy?" He asked.

"I was just about to start exploring the ship. I was just switched off my shift guarding that human that came with the Ojou-chan. And no you can't walk with me sir. Only equals and pretty woman can, and you are neither." And with that Sougo turned on his heel and continued to walk towards the lift.

"How would you like to meet the Ojou-chan?" The imp asked to Sougo's retreating form. Sougo stopped, curious as to what the imp had to say. "I have to take some carts to her room and could use some help. Afterwards you can be her personal guard. How does that sound to you?" Sougo turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Fantastic, Captain." He wickedly said, a large grin plastered on Sougo's face.

**How'd you like the chapter.**

**I'll be sure to post the next as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for all the support guys, keep on reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter.**

**Hope you all love it and scream for more to be written.**

**I was reading my previous chapters and just about cried because of all the mistakes I missed so if you find too many, tell me please!**

**I was trying something new with this one and I was kind of going for a fast paced chapter leaving you going**

**"WTF?" Tell me if you do 'cause I said it myself as I was typing up the chapter.**

**S.A. It gets a little out of character towards the end**

**Enjoy!**

_"__How would you like to meet the Ojou-chan?" The imp asked to Sougo's retreating form. Sougo stopped, curious as to what the imp had to say. "I have to take some carts to her room and could use some help. Afterwards you can be her personal guard. How does that sound to you?" Sougo turned around, a smirk on his face._

_"__Fantastic, Captian." He wickedly said, a large grin plastered on Sougo's face._

Sougo was beginning to believe that he was played for a fool by the short statured imp captain in front of him. When the captain had said he needed to take some carts to China's room he would have never believed that he would be stuck pushing a giant cart overflowing with a mountain of glamorous, expensive looking food, obviously from different reaches of the universe. He was being used as a pack mule, plain and simple.

He clenched his hands tightly against the handle of the cart, a small stream of blood began dripping to the floor from the friction his hands had caused against the rubber handle, 'I WILL get my revenge on you. The worst mistake you can make is to make a fool out of me, the King of Planet Sadist. ' he began to cackle lightly, already concocting a plan for when he was able to torture the amanto walking before him, who was pushing a much lighter cart containing only plates and silverware.

The cart before Sougo stopped suddenly but because of the tall mountain of food blocking Sougs's view he hadn't noticed and instead ran into the captain in front of him, slamming him onto the metal floor and causing a large pile of food to fall from atop the mountain and bury him in an avalanche of food. Confused Sougo looked around his cart only to witness the instant the food fell on the imp.

Sougo laughed aloud, satisfied just a smidgen that the imp had had a small taste of his revenge. Sougo was clutching his side by the time the muffled screams of, "MET FE GA THELL OUTH OB SERE!" came out from beneath the pile of wasted delicacies. Sougo only stopped laughing to respond, "Captain? Where are you? Are you in Hell now, done in by a large grapefruit falling onto you, crushing you to death?" Sougo laughed even harder when the only reply was a loud scream of anger.

Sougo only stood by and laughed as he watched the captain claw his way out of the food, 'Just like Kondou-san after getting the shit beat out of him by that gorilla nee-san he stalks.' He compared. The captain, unlike Sougo, never found the situation he was in to be funny in the slightest.

He stood before Sougo dripping wet from the juices of fruit and meat; his skin, burned and all, a bright ruby red showing his fury and contempt for the young man just a few feet away. "Shut your trap you . . . you . . .GAAAHH!" Too embarrassed to properly remedy the situation because in his eyes a subordinate was rude and laughing at his "downfall". So as to solve the situation he took the large rifle at his side and fired, hoping to kill the insufferable subordinate that has done nothing but belittle him.

The Harusame captain froze in surprise, his jaw hitting the floor at the sight before him. Instead of a head splattered against the wall and a decapitated body on the floor in a fountain of blood, there standing before the amanto was a very much alive and very furious Sougo.

"Did you just try to kill me Ossan?" Sougo asked slowly, a sinister cloud forming about his person. "I was just having fun you know, you didn't have to shoot. Not like you can kill me anyhow." Sougo took slow deliberate steps towards the captain, who began to shake with fear. "After all," Sougo continued, leaning down to whisper the last words into the terrified imp's ear. "an ant has no chance at killing a lion. Am I right, Captain-san?"

Sougo quickly stood up, a calm smile on his face, happy that he had instilled fear into the now deathly pale amanto in front of him. He walked back to his cart, ready to push on when he noticed that the captain had yet to move from his spot by the forgotten pile of food on the floor. Sougo looked at him innocently, "Don't we need to deliver this food to the Ojou-chan, Captain?" He asked, a kind smile on his face, but beneath that smile was the snarling face of a sadistic demon screaming, "Get your weak pansy ass moving now before I *Beep* you in the *Beep* with a *Beep* while *Beeping* *Beeping* *Beepity* *Beep*. NOW, MITE!"

The imp began crying immediately at the censored vision he just saw in his mind's eye. He ran back to his cart and pushed it down the hall to their destination with new fervor, egged on with bits of ice spit at him through a straw at stinging speed if he slowed down in the slightest.

They had reached the suite in record time. What would have normally taken another half-hour from the spot in the hallway where they had stopped, had only taken them five minutes thanks to Sougo's sadistic initiative.

The imp had dropped to the floor exhausted once they had stopped. The four large amanto guarding the entrance to the room stared at him blankly and simply scooped him up and dumped him into a waste bin, treating him like the trash he was and appeared to be. Sougo parked his cart full of food next to the other cart containing silverware and walked up to the four guards blocking the way to what rightfully belonged to him on the other side of the imposing metal door behind them.

The guards had watched Sougo walk before them in silence, ready to attack him at a moment's notice if he should at all act suspiciously.

Sougo walked up before the guards casually, stopping only a couple meters in front of them. He began fiddling around with his new utility belt, obviously looking for something important, much to the guard's curiosity. When Sougo went, "Ah." They held their breath, weapons at the ready in case he began the offensive.

"Would you gentlemen kindly move to the side? Here standing before you smelly ogres, is the personal master/owner of the Ojou-China . . . and I brought her OUR dinner." Sougo drawled on monotonously. Instead of a weapon the guards had expected Sougo to pull out of his belt, he brought out a megaphone, much to their surprise and annoyance. Sougo on the other hand waited in silence expectantly.

One of the "ogre" guards opened his mouth to question Sougo when a voice on the other side of the door broke the silence, screaming profanities that even had the pirates' ears turn red. Sougo only smirked triumphantly, unfazed by the words Kagura was cursing in the other room. He brought the megaphone to his lips once more and in a bored tone of voice said, "Don't you worry China, your master is here to save the day, I brought you dinner so that the lives on this ship can be spared from being eaten by you; after all you are like a titan, ugly, crazy , and always hungry."

The screaming curses and profanities became louder and even started to vary in different amanto languages, much to Sougo's surprise. He looked at the ogre guards, who reluctantly opened the large door, and nodded to the carts which were quickly wheeled into the room by the remaining two. Sougo led the march into the scary room beyond the indestructible looking metal door and as soon as Sougo and the two carts were in the room the ogres had bolted, slamming the door closed and locking it with a resounding click.

Sougo never looked back to where there used to be two seven foot tall ogre-looking amanto, not at all concerned for their speedy exit; after all he had a far scarier ogre to deal with now.

He looked on into the room; he had to say that is was in fact a beautiful room, even though it wasn't to his tastes. The suite was small but furnished with a large fur rug in the center of the room. The furniture was simple yet extravagant with a large mahogany four poster bed with a matching vanity and wardrobe, and giant rare pieces of pottery from different planets dotted the room as decorations. Off to the right of the door was a hand carved wooden table with eight matching chairs, and on the left was an arched entryway to what looked to be a large bathroom made entirely of marble.

The room would look as if it was ripped out of a story if it wasn't for the "throne" of bodies in the middle of the floor with a smug looking Kagura sitting comfortable atop the pile of unconscious pirates, looking through a pile of wallets and coin purses.

Sougo only shook his head, he already knew that this was going to be a very long night but the sight he was welcomed with proved it was going to be far longer than he had first anticipated. He turned around and began pushing the carts, one at a time, to the dining table on the right of the room where he made himself a plate for supper, a thick cut steak with various sides of mixed vegetables and light soups and dango for dessert, to drink, a bottle of rose sake from the infamous Planet of Alcohol.

Sougo smiled at the spread on the table in front of him, he hadn't eaten for what felt like days. He picked up a fork and knife and dug in. He first took a bite of the steak and thought he was about to die from the flavor that had enveloped his mouth, "This is pretty good." He cut a second piece of the steak, uncharacteristically giggling in glee when the knife cut through the steak like butter. Just as he opened his mouth to take the second bite, his demeanor quickly changed as he defended himself from a strong kick that came from nowhere.

He looked up in fury at his attacker. Crouching down on Sougo's now destroyed dinner was Kagura, sharing an identical face as Sougo's, one marred with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you BITCH! That was the best looking dinner I had in ages, AND YOU DESTROY IT LIKE THE INCONSIDERATE, UN-MANNERED BEAST YOU ARE!" He shot up out of his chair, knocking it to the side to glare at Kagura eye to eye. Kagura glared back,

"What the hell do you think you are doing eating my food, and you didn't even ask for permission? You just sat your happy ass down after making yourself a plate. You didn't even invite me, a lady, to dinner. That's very rude of you jerk, especially since you storm into my room like you live here." Kagura bit back, spitting on Sougo's face.

Anger overran Sougo's system as he reached for Kagura's hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling with all his might, all while Kagura screams in pain. Sougo laughed, "How do you like that you stupid bitch! You're forgetting your place mutt, a dog like you has to eat on the floor and beg your master for scraps before you can start barking around like you are now." But before he could continue Kagura had grabbed an equal amount of his own beautiful locks.

Sougo yelped as he felt his precious hair leave his scalp.

'BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagura obnoxiously cackled. "Take that you rude sadistic piece of shit. Before you start yapping around about dogs and masters you should first take your own advice and listen to YOUR master, you punk Chihuahua!" Just as Kagura was about to pick Sougo up and throw him over the table and across the room, Sougo jumped up, knocking Kagura's grip on his hair loose and over and onto her back on the top of the table, leaving her sprawled and wide open for any attacks.

Sougo took advantage of Kagura's brief shock and jumped up and on top of her, putting all his weight on her midsection and pinning her arms up above her head, completely immobilizing her. As Kagura struggled to break free and failed, too weak from missing only a couple meals, and the after affects of the tranquilizer, she failed to notice that Sougo's face was getting closer and closer to her own. It was only when a few inches separated them that she finally noticed.

"Why the hell are you so close Sadist?" Kagura asked, her face beginning to redden from their close proximity. Sougo smirked.

"You see China," Sougo began. "As a responsible owner I must inspect the quality of my possessions, and from the looks of it, you still seem to be in the same condition I left you in." She then donned a confused look.

"The fuck you mean Sadist? I told you this before, I don't belong to you, dumbass. And same condition you left me in? I was drugged and woke up in pain on a bed in an unfamiliar place; I haven't eaten at all since I left for the festival and what happens? You bring all that good looking food for me and EAT IT WITHOUT SHARING! You're an idiot is what you are." After "sharing" her piece she turned her head to the side, pouting like a small child.

Sougo frowned at the stupidity of the woman beneath him, even if he did find her pouting cute. 'Kami-sama, why did it have to be this woman out of all the women in Edo, in the universe? Why did it have to be the only woman that doesn't submit to me?' He shook his head in disappointment, until an idea popped into his head.

"Hey China." Sougo spoke to get the attention of the woman beneath him. Kagura looked back up at him from the corner of her eye, which widened at the encroaching Sadist.

"What do you th-" Kagura was unable to finish her question when once again she felt his lips over her own. Surprise caused her to gasp out, leaving enough room for Sougo to quickly slip his tongue into her mouth. Saying she was stunned would be an understatement, she had no idea how any of this had happened. They went from fighting and arguing to suddenly having the Sadist's tongue in her mouth and with his hands somehow entangled in her hair.

The worst part of the whole thing was that Kagura was beginning to enjoy it, 'Why do I find this so enjoyable, and with the Sadist of all people. I must be getting sick.' She thought just before she brought her hands behind Sougo's neck and pulled him down closer, kissing him back.

Sougo quickly smirked between a kiss, satisfied that he managed to shut her up and that he was once again given the opportunity to have her lips against his own. He was surprised to say the least when she began to kiss him back, her own tongue "fighting" against his. For someone with absolutely no experience she was phenomenal, so amazing was Kagura that Sougo was lost in ecstasy and failed to notice the smirk that had in turn formed on Kagura's own lips.

The make out session ended when Sougo was unable to move his tongue, he opened his eyes in confusion only to see Kagura's laughing eyes staring back at his own. She had his tongue firmly in place between the guillotine that was her teeth, he was at her mercy. A nervous sweat began to roll down the side of Sougo's face, one wrong move and he wouldn't have a tongue at all. 'She would definitely do it too.' Sougo thought.

Kagura was happy on the other hand, the Sadist was at her mercy. She would have squealed with joy if it wasn't for the fact that a certain someone's tongue was still in her mouth. 'That's right! Cry in fear knowing you are at my complete mercy, knave. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' She thought, overconfident that there was no way that the tables could turn.

Sougo was beginning to panic, even if he didn't show it on his outward appearance. He had to think of a way out of this death trap if he was to live on. 'Think Sougo, think.' He began, wracking his brain for a possible solution. 'I need a way to get her to open her mouth without biting down on my precious tongue. What is there that I could do?' He thought until he remembered a fight they had in the past after running into each other in the park.

When they were fighting he went to grab her shirt but she managed a last minute dodge and instead of a handful of shirt, he hand brushed against her side causing her to stop the fight to giggle. 'THAT'S IT!' Sougo screamed in his mind. 'That is my saving grace, the bitch is ticklish.' With new found determination Sougo narrowed his eyes and steeled himself. If she bit down before laughing out loud, he was a goner.

Kagura was confused; scrunching her brow she wondered what was wrong with him. 'Does he have to go to the bathroom?' Suddenly Kagura felt an odd sensation come over her, something was crawling up her side. At first she wiggled, still underneath the weight of the man on top of her, to rid herself of the possible bug until the crawling intensified and hit the "right" spot.

Kagura jolted back and began thrashing like a fish out of water, laughing aloud like a maniac, releasing the Sadist's tongue in the process. Sougo could only smile in relief that he was finally free, but then smirked evilly now that he had a chance to torture Kagura. His fingers were relentless as he attacked Kagura's revealed and weak sides. Cackling like an evil genius, he intensified the vicious attack until Kagura began to beg for mercy when she gasped for air.

"PLEASE I- HAHAHAHA- LET M-ME GO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY-MY SIDES ARE HAHAHA STARTING TO HURT!" She finally let out, but it wasn't enough for the King of Sadists.

"If you really want me to let you go," Sougo started. "all you have to say is, 'Please Master. Let this lowly slave go.' That's all you have to say." Sougo finished with a smile. Kagura glared up at the man for only a split second before throwing her head back to laugh some more. "If that's how it's going to be then fine, you'll only come to regret your stubbornness when dealing with your master."

Using the quick reflexes he was born with Sougo grabbed both of Kagura's flailing arms and brought them underneath her back, putting as much weight as he could onto Kagura's waist to restrain her arms and successfully leave her one-hundred percent defenseless. He then increased his tickle attack, going after her sensitive sides and the soft skin underneath her jaw, and blowing air into her ears.

Kagura's screaming laughter became louder and louder, her thrashing about increased and every now and then she would stop to shudder and gasp for air , making Sougo's grin widen and widen.

She was exhausted, all of her remaining energy was quickly depleted from all the laughing and thrashing about, and soon she had no energy left and just lay on the table, still and regrettably compliant. Sougo looked down at the woman beneath him, triumphant until something clicked in his head and he gulped.

There on the table lying underneath Sougo was no ordinary Kagura. This Kagura was panting, sweaty, and red in the face with hair clinging to her sticky forehead. Her large chest was rising and falling in a quick rhythm, trying to take in as much air into her lungs as possible. Not only that but she had tears at the corners of her eyes and a little bit of spit on her lips. When she noticed that the tickling had stopped she looked up at Sougo with eyes half closed, ready for a rest. To say the least at the moment Kagura was the epitome of any man's fantasy, an image taken straight out of any dirty magazine that Sougo had planted into Hijikata's room to incriminate him.

Sougo gulped again. 'This doesn't look like what I think it does, right?' For the first time in his life Sougo was nervous and flustered when it came to the opposite sex, maybe because he hadn't intended it to end this way, or that he actually cares for her? Sougo couldn't help it; images of a similar Kagura beneath him began to flood his mind in different scenarios, all resulting in a more flustered Sougo. Before his dirty thoughts could come to light, most definitely resulting in his death if she found out, he quickly got off of Kagura and the table and walked away to sit on the large bed to calm his "wandering" thoughts.

Kagura never moved from the table once Sougo had gotten off of her, too relieved to be able to finally catch her breath. Heaving a sigh of relief that she was finally "alone" she began to cry to herself, 'That was so embarrassing! I'm so stupid to have let that happen, I must be dying if I allowed everything to have gone as far as it did, yes?' reverting back to her childish accented speech. 'If Mommy, Papi, and Gin-chan saw me now they would be so disappointed. Whaaaaaaaaaa! Someone kill me now!' She mentally screamed.

Sougo began to slowly regain some semblance of sanity while he was on the bed, meditation and breathing exercises doing most of the work, as he began to calm his thoughts he looked over at Kagura's still form on the table. He dropped his head into his hands, 'Kami-sama, why do you hate me? Is it because I'm a sadist? I can't help that part of me and I don't intend to change it either. Why did you have to make me so weak to that woman? If it was any other woman I would have just carried on with the deed not caring one bit about her or the consequences, but with that woman I just have to freeze up and become a pathetic, bumbling idiot, acting like a virgin- which I am most definitely not before YOU jump to conclusions. WHY!? WHY ME!?'

A clatter interrupted Sougo's internal questioning to God and of his sanity, causing him to look over at the source of the noise only to see Kagura groan as she rolled off of the table, hitting the floor with a thud. Sougo began to get up to help her stand when she shakily beat him to the punch. Leaning on the table for support as she wobbled to her feet she managed to stand up straight, only to wince in pain when she accidentally stabbed her hand with the broken sake bottle. "GODDAMMIT!" She screamed, flipping the large and heavy table over like it was paper, demolishing the cart of food in the process.

Sougo ran to her side concerned; only to instead have the dango he was going to eat expertly thrown at his jugular. His eyes narrowed, all concern he once had now gone,

"What was that for? I was only going to help you; you didn't have to throw a skewer at me like it was a kunai." He questioned.

"Sh-shut up!" Kagura replied. "You're making me sick. I feel like I'm dying, all because you have to be weird and infect me. So leave me alone so that I can get better." Sougo looked at her as if she grew a second head. 'What is she going on about now?' He watched as she slowly walked to the wardrobe across the room and picked out a pair of dark purple pajamas. It was only then that Sougo finally noticed that she was no longer in the ruined cheongsam anymore. To replace the cheongsam he ruined was a simple outfit with black pants and a blue shirt; similar to what she commonly wore when she was younger the only difference was that the shirt sported a small white rabbit holding a black umbrella on the back.

"Whatever China-girl." He mumbled, exhausted over the course of the day's events. Turning around to go to bed for the night, he let an interesting shadow catch his attention. With the eyes of a hawk he quickly turned around and watched Kagura's shadow as she undressed behind a screen in the bathroom, gulping every time he saw some part of her slim figure bounce with movement.

With his inner pervert taking over he began to slowly inch and creep his way across the room to the entrance of the bathroom. When he began to peep like a stalker he stopped, the tactical Shinsengumi mind within him speaking out. 'What the hell do you think you're doing? Not only are you acting like Kondo-san, but if she catches you, you will slowly be ripped apart piece by piece by that dangerous she-monster. Remember, even YOU acknowledged that she was a sadist and you are the KING of Sadists, and if you manage to make it back to Earth alive her monster of a father Umibouzu will tear you apart along with her demon guardian Danna and gorilla anego. Do you want to risk your life for a simple glimpse of her naked body?'

'Well, you can see her shadow can't you?' Sougo responded back to his other self. 'Just look, if the shadow is that amazing, how do you think the actual body will look?'

'. . .' Silence was all he was met with until, 'Point taken Sougo. Let's risk it and if we die in the process we have something to brag about with the other inhabitants of Hell.' Readying his nerves Sougo utilized his prowess at being a natural swordsman and the ninja skills he gained from sneaking around Hijikata, to enter the bathroom. As soon as his foot stepped into the bathroom Kagura appeared from the other side of the screen, changed and refreshed. Sougo quickly disappeared, running from the bathroom to the bed in an instant, snoring away with his sleeping mask on his face.

Kagura walked out of the bathroom to the bed, lifting up the covers and kicking the sleeping Okita to the floor, taking the whole bed to herself. Her head hit the soft pillows and was just about to close her eyes and enter dream land when a certain someone began to complain.

"What was that for? I was sleeping there first so the bed is automatically mine." Sougo said, appearing at the side of the bed. "Besides the bed is big enough for that gigantic dog of yours and several other people, so we can easily share. Scoot over so I can sleep." Sougo began to lift the blanket so that he could lay down when the spot was suddenly occupied by Kagura.

"You can't sleep here. This is my room so it is, by the laws of nature, my bed." She stated matter-of-factly. Sougo blankly stared at her and sighed, 'This woman.' He thought, shaking his head in pity "Besides," she continued. "This is a precaution for me and punishment for you."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Sougo's tolerance for the woman disappearing. "I'm tired. I want to go to bed and I will sleep on a soft, comfy mattress tonight! Even if I have to tie you up to do it!" Sougo shouted. Kagura frowned and shook her head in disappointment.

"This is punishment for you because you one:" Kagura held up a finger, counting off all of Sougo's mistakes. "ruined my purity by stealing my first kiss."

"What!" Sougo interrupted.

"Two." Kagura held up a second finger. "You ruined my favorite cheongsam revealing my panties and embarrassing me in front of all of those pirates. Because of that I am unable to get married." Sougo snorted, it didn't matter much because most of those pirates were dead now.

"Three. You ate my food before I could even have a taste, tickled me and once again kissed me."

Sougo smiled, that was something he will never forget. "You, little monster, destroyed all the food when you threw the table so we get to go to bed hungry, well you're used to starving but I'm not. And if I remember right, you seemed to really have enjoyed that make out session we had on the table." He chuckled when Kagura began to blush.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU MADE ME SICK." She screamed, face getting redder. She hid under the blankets and continued. "Four, you were peeking on me when I was changing. I thought you were better than that at least, turns out I was wrong" Sougo's eyes widened in shock, 'She knew? Then, why didn't she do anything?' "And the final reason I don't want you in this bed with me is because Papi told me that love starts in the bed and I cannot have that, especially with a cruel Sadist like you. Goodnight Sadist." Kagura immediately went to bed, her light snoring reverberating throughout the silent room.

Sougo stood in the silence, frozen were he stood by the side of the bed. 'You're kidding me right? Her father must be retarded if he told her that AND SHE MISINTERPRETED IT ANYWAY! What does this woman even mean? I cant understand all the gibberish coming from her mouth!' Sougo messed his hair in frustration. "DOES THIS MEAN YOU LOVE ME OR NOT FOR GOD'S SAKE CHINA!? YOU'RE SO GODDAMN CONFUSING!" He screamed out. He looked down and was surprised to see that Kagura had not moved at all, still snoring away. "I thought I was a heavy sleeper but she beats me by a landslide."

Sougo bent down to examine her sleeping form. "She looks harmless when she's sleeping, like a gentle woman. Too bad that it is all a disguise, created by this monster to lure her prey in with a false sense of security only to slowly eat away at their life force and sanity." Sougo's face softened a touch. Leaning in, he gently kissed her forehead, very much out of character for him. "Goodnight . . . Kagura." He whispered, slowly getting into bed next to her and pulling her in close. Wrapping both arms around her waist he made sure there was no chance of her getting away from him. Pulling down his mask from his forehead to cover his eyes he laid his chin on top of her head and fell asleep, dreaming of him and Kagura killing all sorts of Hijikatas in different ways.

**And there you have it guys.**

**What did you think of this chapter. ALOT of ooc qualities from Sougo in this chapter I think.**

**Fun Fact- When you laugh while someone is tickling you it is actually a type of panic attack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is guys the new chapter!**

**Sorry about the late update, it began as writers block then just turned into laziness.**

**Sorry again and enjoy the chapter.**

"This better be worth my time Commander." A voice cheerfully said from a large screen. "I have better things to do than to have to go to boring meetings." The owner of the voice continued.

"Everyone knows that, Boss. That's why they never order you to go to them and instead send the orders to me." Someone from the background interjected.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill ya." The first voice commanded happily to his complaining subordinate behind him, who could not be seen on the screen. "If you have nothing else to say Commander then I am done here. I have a friend who needs to be taught a lesson. If you are lucky and I have some free time then I will come over for your dinner. Maybe I'll see you in a few days."

"WAIT! ADMIRAL KAMUI!" The Commander yelled to prevent Kamui from ending the meeting early. Kamui looked back to hear the Commander out, curious as to why he was stopped. "This dinner is not related to Harusame matters. I simply want to strengthen the bond between us leaders, and I have something for you that you might find very interesting and exciting." The Commander "pleaded" in order to get Kamui to visit.

"Something I might find interesting and exciting? A dinner not related to work, set up by the rumored, most extravagant Commander within the Harusame?" Kamui wondered. "Is there going to be a LOT of food, Commander?" Kamui questioned, being drawn in by the dinner more and more. "And is this gift as amazing as your making it out to be?" He continued, questioning the Commander much like a child would about a mystery gift they're about to receive.

The Commander answered the questions happily, relieved that Kamui was interested and more likely to come for the visit. The Commander's plan was becoming more and more possible by the second; the only problem left is Kagura and her stubbornness.

"Congratulations, Commander." Kamui smiled. "I'll come for a visit. This meeting sounds very urgent and needs a bit of my attention immediately. As a capable Admiral I will come as soon as possible." He spoke seriously.

"Boss! That's a load of bullshit and you know it. What capable Admiral? What urgent meeting? The only reason why you're serious about this meeting is because of the dinner and gift. You're acting like the little boy who only goes to his creepy Grandmother's house because he knows he'll get money and cake!" Abuto straight-manned, not liking how Kamui was neglecting his work for an extravagant dinner. "We have work do! If this mission isn't completed by the deadline then the old men at the top will give us a tighter and tighter leash!" He screamed. You could hear other voices in agreement in the even farther background, obviously other members of the 7th Division agreeing with Abuto.

The Commander and Kamui frowned. Kamui cursed the old men ruling over the Haursame and sighed; he looked back at his own large screen and the Commander viewed on it and said, "Sorry Commander, I won't be able to attend the dinner until I finish an assignment. I don't know when I will finish it but once I do I will head straight for your location. Rest assured I WILL eat all of the food. Bye Bye!"

Not allowing any time for the Commander to put in a word Kamui said his farewells with an ever present smile and ended the meeting, allowing his side of the video feed to end transmission. The commander looked at the black screen and screamed in frustration.

"Dammit! Those loser old men are ruining everything! I already have my hands full with providing most if not ALL of this retarded organizations money. I give them the money they spend on the golden toilet paper that wipes their asses and what do I get in return? NOTHING! Where's my captain that I put in charge of Kagura-sama!?"

From the shadows of the room an amanto eerily similar in appearance to a giant crab sporting a gentlemen's mustache appeared and in its claws was the imp captain, bruised, unconscious and covered in trash. The crab butler dumped the Captain at the Commander's feet and with a slight "bow", crab walked out of the room. The Commander sighed, "This is unbelievable. Why haven't I killed you yet? Well Captain, where were you tossed this time? Ha?" The Commander kicked the Imp awake and repeated the question.

"Ahhhh, hello Commander. You are looking as wonderful as ever, it must be what you eat." The imp managed to squeak out as he was picked up by the throat by an enraged Commander.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THE GARBAGE INCINERATOR YOU IDIOT! I PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF KAGURA-SAMA FOR A REASON, AND MR. CRABBY FINDS YOU ABOUT TO BE CREMATED ALONG WITH THE TRASH FROM TACO TUESDAY! EXPLAIN . . . EVERYTHING!" The Commander screamed in one breath

Still being strangled, and now turning an ugly purple, the Captain could only gasp as he tried to explain his situation to the easily tempered, no nonsense Commander about to kill him. When the iron grip on his neck loosened the slightest he began to explain the best he could.

"I-I-I was thrown into a trash cute by one of the guards watching the Ojou-chan's room." He squeaked out. "A-and I have a very capable subordinate guarding her inside the room right now. I personally picked him so don't worry about the Ojou-chan, I can see that he will become a Vice-Commander in no time. He can easily handle a Yato, he is amazingly strong and terrifying."

The Commander let go of the imp and watched as he fell to the floor in a slump, gasping terribly for air. The Commander sported an indifferent expression as the Captain clawed at his own throat. "Captain . . . I gave you a job, and I expect you to follow it . . . to . . . a . . . T!" the Commander kicked the small imp across the large control room, as he hit the farthest wall lights and a buzzer went off releasing a loud, "GGGOOOOOAAAAALLLL!" As the Commander took slow and deliberate steps towards the twitching Captain, the Commander continued the lecture.

"Do you understand the reason as to why I assigned you to be in charge of this sensitive matter? The reason is because you are very familiar with the Yatos, after all how do you think you got that large burn scar that covers half your body." When the Commander stopped before the Captain, who looked down in shame and submission, the lecture continued.

"What I want most in this universe is not power, wealth, men, woman, children. I don't want any of that meaningless garbage; I'm not stereotypical like most antagonists. I simply want the WHOLE universe, all of its inhabitants, to be jealous of me, to envy me. I don't want them to worship me; I just want them to wish they were me. And for that to happen I NEED the help of Admiral Kamui and his sweet imouto, Kagura-sama." The Commander took a deep breath, annoyed that this needed to be explained. "This should be an easy job for someone as incompetent as you. I want you to tell Kagura-sama that she is to get dressed up because her and her new personal guard are to have a lovely lunch with me in my dining room."

The imp's eyes widened in shock, and began to protest. "B-b-but why? Why the guard? He's new, brand spanking new. And he's really mean and sadistic! Something is not right about him at ALL!" A powerful slap stopped his protests as the Commander's eyes turned red with rage.

"I gave you an order. Tell Kagura-sama and the new guard to dress up for a nice lunch with me. Get up and get to it before I kill you, put you on a spike and roast you in an almond glaze and serve you to Mr. Crabby with candied fruit and a wonderful four-hundred year old wine from the Vino Clan!" The Commander yelled.

The Captain quickly got up from the floor and ran out of the large control room to finish his job, and save his life. The Commander was obviously not in a good mood and one more disappointment and the threat to being turned into a high class dinner would come to fruition.

* * *

Sougo groaned and tried to turn his body to get comfortable, but he couldn't, a heavy and localized weight on his chest was preventing him from trying to get comfy and go back to sleep. 'What the Hell is on top of me? It's damn heavy!' Sougo thought. Tired of being unable to go back to sleep Sougo decided to investigate, pulling off his eye mask he was met with a VERY shocking dilemma.

Kagura was fast asleep, snoring away and using Sougo's chest as a pillow. It would have been cute, enjoyable and clichéd if it wasn't this couple. Sougo was disgusted and wanted to hurl. What made him sick to his stomach you ask? Kagura was drooling in her sleep, possibly all night, because Sougo was drenched in her sticky and warm saliva, looking to the left he noticed that a small pond had formed on the floor and quickly a look of pure horror formed on his face.

"Why can someone so beautiful be so disgusting? I blame Danna for this." Sougo sighed, and began the grueling task of waking Kagura. "Oi, China. Wake up you disgusting bitch. Your head is really heavy, this must be were your second stomach is. Instead of a brain you have a stomach in your head? No wonder you're dumber than a rock."

When talking and insulting her awake hadn't worked Sougo instead tried to physically move her head off of his chest, it was difficult but after twenty minutes of trial and error, his hands would slip because of the spit, he managed to get her off of his person. As quick as his reflexes allowed he got out of bed and out of reach of the clinging Kagura, who started to have a very vivid dream at the moment.

"Damn you Gin-chan, Shimpachi! That was my cake I bought. I was saving that for later and you go and eat it!" She screamed, ripping a pillow in half like it was paper allowing feathers to float down and cling to every wet surface, including all over Sougo, who simply watched everything, amazed. Being the sharp eyed and intelligent ace of the Shinsengumi, Sougo made the tactical choice to let sleeping lions lie, leaving Kagura to dream.

Sougo looked at his reflection in the vanity mirror on the other side of the bed and cringed at the sight. You could hardly recognize him, he was covered in white feathers from head to toe, the only way anyone would know it was him would be if he spoke or the fact that you knew his characteristic red eyes.

"I look disgusting; I don't look bishounen at all anymore. If anyone at the station or worst of all China or Danna were to see me like this they will never let me forget it. I need a shower and fast." Sougo remembered seeing the entry way to the bathroom the night before and began to look around the room for it. Ignoring the chaotic and decrepit room he made a beeline for the bathroom once he saw the arched entrance, and tripped over the forgotten body of one of the sure to be dead pirates making up Kagura's "throne".

"Shit!" He cursed and quickly got up, kicking the poor pirate in the face before going to the bathroom. "Good thing I don't have to clean this room." Sougo stopped at the entrance to the bathroom and stared wide eyed at the splendor before him, when he was peeking at Kagura last night he never really looked at the bathroom but seeing it now left him stunned. The bathroom was in fact, made entirely of marble.

The bathroom was large and spacious. With white marbled floors, walls, and a ceiling the large square bathroom had a five star hotel air about it. Of course near the entrance was the changing screen that was situated near a large shelf with a variety of different expensive looking soaps, gels, and bath salts. Stepping in Sougo looked for the towels and found them displayed on a set of racks that separated the towels based on softness and the material that the towels were made of. Sougo thought nothing of it much until he opened a door he thought led to a nice waterfall-like shower, only to reveal a solid gold toilet encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

"Nothing at all was overdone in the least until I found this." Sougo said shaking his head in disappointment. "Where the hell is the bath and shower?" Sougo continued looking until he noticed the back wall was actually a fake. Finding a button and pressing it the wall began to move revealing a large swimming pool; upon closer inspection he found that it was just an overly large bath. Shrugging his shoulders Sougo could only think, 'Whatever.'

Sticking his hand into the water to test the temperature Sougo sighed, the water was perfect, a lukewarm temperature for kids just the way he likes it. He took his clothes off at a speed rivaling the Shogun and quickly hopped in, sinking into the bath with a relaxing sigh. Before he knew it he fell asleep in the bath.

* * *

"Kagura-sama, it is time to get up." A voice sounded from behind the door to the suite. "Please, if you don't get up soon I'll be served to a crab butler with an amazing mustache. Get the FUCK UP NOW!" Kagura didn't budge at all; she remained in dreamland snoring away on the spit soaked bed. When the door opened and in came the Captain yelling about the rudeness of young people and crazy Commanders, Kagura only scratched her nose and mumbled "It's too early."

The Captain would have continued yelling and trying to wake Kagura up if he hadn't turned to stone in the doorway. The condition of the room was something he hadn't expected at all, he expected a clean room since it was occupied by a girl, not a room that made a garbage dump look like Versailles. "W-w-what is this?" He questioned quietly, too surprised to scream and rant as usual. He slowly surveyed the room before him.

There was a pile of familiar looking pirates in the middle of the room, the large beautiful dining table and chairs where flipped over and covered in the food from the carts on the right of the room, the bed and floor were soaking wet and not to mention EVERYTHING was covered in feathers from the pillow Kagura ripped in half. Kagura was still snoring away on the bed, that was one person accounted for, so where was the second?

"Oooooiiiiiiiiii, Guard-sama? Where are you?" The imp called, the lack of an appearance from Sougo made the Captain begin to worry and his imagination run wild. Looking back at the spoiled food, the Captain noticed that none of it had been eaten and knowing the appetite of the Yato race, started to believe that the pirate he had bragged about was eaten by the young girl.

"OH MY GOD! SHE ATE HIM! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!? IF I SHOW UP WITH ONLY THE GIRL I'LL BE KILLED!" The Captain began to panic, clutching at what little hair he had and running around in circles until he was suddenly hit in the face and sent flying into the bathroom at a terrifying speed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, DAMMIT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE AND YOU'RE SCREAMING LIKE A HOUSEWIFE WHO'S PREGNANT WITH HER BOYFREIND'S BABY!" Kagura screamed. She was woken up from a wonderful dream were the whole Shinsengumi was bowing down to her when the shrill screaming began, ending the dream just when Sougo was about to admit she was better than him. To solve the problem she did what she normally does, and kicked the man as hard as she could to put him to sleep . . . forever.

Kagura waited with baited breath until the sound of cracking and a splash rang through her ears. With a content smile on her face she began to skip happily into the bathroom, humming a little tune along the way. As she was skipping to what she was sure to be the mangled body of an annoying imp, she failed to notice that there was a second person in the bath. Until a familiar sadistic voice echoed,

"Oooohhhhhh. Captain? What are you doing here? Are you a pervert? Do you want a bath too? Well I can scrub the skin off your back with an iron wool loofa, how does that sound? No, that's too bad 'cause I thought I told you that I was going to be the only one in here. I bet you looked at China when she was sleeping didn't you? You know what happens when people look at my property right? You know firsthand what happens right?" Sougo's voice was getting louder and more annoyed by the second.

"Y-y-y-you're not Harusame at all. You're that annoying boyfriend that should be locked up!" The Captain squealed, terrified that a powerful enemy was where he least expected him to be, and with his "partner in crime" to boot. "What in Kami-sama's name are you doing here?" He questioned, pointing an accusing finger at the lounging Sougo.

"Well," Sougo dead panned, finding a bar of soup shaped like the Millennium Falcon* far more exciting. "you ordered me to help you push that cart of food here, and then you were kind enough to allow me to be the China girl's personal bodyguard. It's –"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kagura screamed, interrupting Sougo's explanation. Both Sougo and the Captain whipped their heads to the source of the shout in surprise. Sougo quickly stood up to stop the Captain, who began to run for his life when the chance came, forgetting that he was naked. "OH MY GOD! MY EYES, THEY BURN SO MUCH! SADISTPUTSOMECLOTHESONYOUSICKBASTARDAREYOUTRYINGTOSEDUCEMEIDIOT!" Kagura quickly let out. Confused and unsure of what she said he turned to give Kagura his full attention, holding the squirming Captain by the collar.

"What the Hell are you going on about China? Repeat that in a language I can understand, I can't speak mountain gorilla you know." Sougo said, still oblivious to the fact that he was stark naked and giving Kagura a full frontal view of his "bazooka".

Kagura could only stare wide-eyed at Sougo, a look of pure horror on her face. Wondering what it was she was staring at Sougo looked down and finally noticed that he was naked.

"Well look at that, I'm naked, I actually thought I had a towel on." Smirking Sougo looked back at Kagura. "Like what you see China? Or is it possibly TOO big for you to handle?" Sougo's smirk grew only wider when he witnessed Kagura's whole body turn red as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards, cracking the marble floor once she hit.

"Now look what you did retard." The imp caught by Sougo said. "I had orders to bring her and her skilled bodyguard I had appointed, to the Commander for a nice lunch you were to get dressed up for. I brought the appropriate clothes but since YOU are the body guard and she is now once again unconscious . . . it will be near impossible to get you guys ready in time for the lunch and I really will be killed and eaten." He said grumpily, crossing his arms and spitting on Sougo's leg. "I really am incompetent. I should just die right now; all of this is reminding me of that day." He mumbled depressingly.

Sougo looked down at the soaking wet, suicidal Captain with indifferent eyes and in one fluid motion lifted him up above his head and threw him to the past out Kagura.

"Oh No!" Sougo said in a deadpanned manner. "My hand slipped. Kagura, he said he would kidnap Sadaharu and sell him to buy all the sukonbu in the world and eat it in front of you without sharing." Just like that Kagura woke up screaming and flailing about, just the way Sougo expected. When she was swinging and cursing like a demon from Hell she never noticed that she punched the imp into the ground and continued to mercilessly stomp her foot onto him, bruising his skin and breaking his bones.

Five minutes later Kagura finally calmed down and realized that she was tricked and Sougo had gotten dressed into the formal uniform that he was supposed to wear to the lunch. Walking into the bathroom Sougo had gotten Kagura's attention.

"Hey, China!" He called out, walking closer with a small paper bag in hand. Kagura turned around and once she saw Sougo her face turned red, she had automatically remembered Sougo's naked body and had to regrettably admit that he did look HOT.

"What do you want now, Sadist?" She managed to bite out through gritted teeth. Sougo smiled deviously and handed her the bag he was holding. Kagura looked down at the bag in her hands skeptically and asked, "What's in the bag? And why are you dressed like Captain Zura? Some new fetish of yours?"

Sougo smiled, ignoring the insults she spit at him. "We're going to have a fancy lunch with the Commander, the piece of shit asshole who had us kidnapped. In that bag are the clothes you are supposed to be wearing to the lunch, what I'm wearing is what was given to me." Sougo said pulling down one of his coat sleeves. Frowning he continued. "I really don't like this, it doesn't suit my style at all, but this is a sacrifice we are going to have to make to get information on how to get out of here and exactly why we were kidnapped. Well I already know the basics but I want the details."

Kagura looked at Sougo amazed. "We get to eat delicious food, right? And we will be able to beat the answers out of that filthy Commander, right? Simply hold a sword to his throat, demand a small ship be prepared for our departure back to Earth and all is said and done. Just when he thinks everything is all good and he'll be returned to his subordinates unharmed we slice his throat just light enough to not kill him but deep enough to leave a scar so he remembers to never fuck with the Queen of Kabuki-cho again." Kagura spoke cheerfully.

Sougo could only stare at Kagura as she purred at the gorgeous dress she got, thinking if she had ever kidnapped someone before but then reconsidered it knowing all the crazy situations the Yorozuya end up in. 'Kami-sama, please make this lunch go on without a hitch I beg of you.' Sougo prayed. Leaving the bathroom to allow Kagura to change, Sougo began to think of a plan to get all the information he needed from the Commander so that they could get back to Earth as soon as possible.

Sougo went to the dining and sat down on one of the chairs to think of a plan, the room was put back together and cleaned while everyone was in the bathroom, as far as he could tell there would be no easy way at all to get back home. 'China's older brother can show up at any minute, and we don't know where our weapons are at all.' He began thinking. 'I have what few weak weapons I have from the guard uniform and there are thousands of powerful amanto on this ship but since its China and I, we might stand a chance if we do a hit and run tactic, eating away at their numbers until we can safely fly a ship back to Earth.'

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sougo looked towards the bathroom, terrified of what may have happened. Quickly running to the bathroom he was met with a scene that caused his heart to drop. Screaming like a scared girl was a drop dead gorgeous Kagura, balancing on top of the shelves containing the entire collection of expensive bath soaps. Kagura was wearing the dress that was given to her by the commander and it looked ready to rip at the sides with the way she was curled up on the shelf.

From what Sougo could tell it was a black, silk cheongsam with a golden dragon climbing up the length of her side. There was a single slit along the length of her entire left leg, which had fallen and revealed the pale limb. Sougo gulped, struggling to prevent himself from jumping her, and began walking towards the terrified Kagura. As he got closer he noticed that she was shaking and had tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Once he got to the shelf he looked up at Kagura and asked her what was wrong.

"Oi, China. What has you screaming and crying like a real woman? The only reason you should be doing that is when it's me causing all that pain in a bedroom." Sougo deadpanned. He waited for an answer and only received a glare and a middle finger so he decided it was useless and sighed. Sougo turned around to leave and managed to take three steps before he was stopped by a whimpering voice.

"W-wait! Don't leave yet please." Kagura whispered. 'Success!' Sougo thought. With an evil smile on his face he turned around, ready to have Kagura beg when she continued. "I-I saw a cockroach, and I need you to kill it for me please." Sougo's smile fell.

"What? Could you repeat that for me China?" Sougo asked, not too sure if he had heard her right the first time.

"I said," Kagura began. "that I saw a cockroach and need you to kill it for me. Please help me just this once." Kagura pouted, refusing to look Sougo in the eye. Sougo couldn't believe it. A member of the strongest race in the universe was afraid of cockroaches and asking him to kill it. The important question is; how will she thank him for his act of heroism? Sougo sighed, not believing that he had to do this.

"Where is this cockroach China girl?" he asked shaking his head, he had reached a new low. He looked up and watched as Kagura raised a shaking hand and pointed towards the center of the bathroom. Sougo followed her gaze and began to laugh hysterically. Thinking that Sougo was laughing at her Kagura got furious.

"What the Hell are you laughing at bastard!? Cockroaches are scary; especially after you have been attack by a giant alien species of cockroaches the size of a man! I really need your help and here you are making fun of me!" She yelled, extremely hurt that he was making fun of her. Tears began to run down her cheeks uncontrollably and she was just barely able to contain her sobs. Sougo looked back up to Kagura and his smiling and laughing stopped.

"Oi, China? Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned.

"B-b-because I genuinely needed your help and y-you're making f-fun of me. It was hard enough to ask you for help and you turn around and laugh at m-me being scared. I-i-it really hurts, and I can't help but cry for some reason." She whined, covering her face in shame. Sougo shook his head in amazement, 'This girl really is going to be the death of me.' He thought. Her crying became louder and finally she couldn't contain the sobs.

"Look China," Suogo started. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, okay. I never meant to, it's just that I never expected you of all people to be afraid of a cockroach because you played with a dung beetle, and you always found ways to start fights. It just surprised me, so just shut the Hell up and get down from there because I'll show you this big bad cockroach you're so afraid of that you need to ask ME for help." Sougo stuck his hands in his pockets waiting for Kagura to stop crying.

It took a while and a few embarrassingly soothing words from Sougo, he repeated what his older sister used to say to him, but he finally managed to stop the crying. Kagura was still on top of the shelf wiping her nose when she finally began to move. Sougo was relieved that she was going to get off of the tall shelf when she started to take her shoes off, annoying Sougo.

"What the Hell are you doing now idiot?" Sougo asked, he felt a headache coming on from all the annoyances Kagura was causing him since he woke up. She looked down at him and answered his question.

"I need to take these heels off to get down." She replied.

"Just jump down. It's not that high of a jump and for you it should be nothing, I've witnessed you as a fourteen year old girl jump to the roof of a building carrying another person. It should be easy." Sougo spit out, annoyed with a pounding migraine.

"Easy for you to say, bastard! I may have amazing healing abilities but if I jump down from here in these crazy ass heels my ankle with snap like a twig and that will take a few days to heal. If you want to leave as soon as possible then you need me to be happy and healthy." She explained, lifting a leg to show the crazy high heel. The high heel was a shiny gold color, matching the dragon on her cheongsam, and sported a heel six inches long. Once Sougo saw the heels he had to agree that they were crazy and that it was in their best interest to be cautious about this.

Sougo took his hands out of his pockets and began to reach for Kagura with open arms, holding his breath and waiting, not believing he was about to do what he never wanted to do. Kagura only looked at him confused.

"What the Hell are you doing now idiot?" She asked confused at the sight before her. Sougo glared at her, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He looked away as he answered her.

"It'll take too long for you to take your heels off to jump down only to just put them on again." He said quickly. "So just jump down now and I'll catch you. Like you said if we plan on escaping anytime soon you can't get hurt. I'm hungry and that fancy lunch should be starting soon so hurry up before I change my mind." He spoke, looking away to try and hide his blush.

Kagura looked at him surprised, 'How gentlemanly and so clichéd. How pitiful." She thought. "You do realize how out of character and clichéd this is, right Tsundere-kun?" she said, not missing a chance to be mean. Sougo's rebuttal was simply, "I'll go to that lunch alone and eat all the food then."

"Wait, Fine." Kagura panicked, she didn't want to miss this lunch at all. "Promise you won't sidestep at the last minute, or drop me?" She asked, skeptical of the King of Sadists doing something nice for her.

"Yes, I promise I won't drop you. I will catch you. When have I ever gone back on my word?" he asked, now contemplating if he should drop her. Kagura shook her head, not believing any of this.

"Fine. Here I come." She said and immediately jumped off barely leaving any time for Sougo to brace himself for heavy impact. Sougo shut his eyes and prepared himself to be drilled into the marble floor by an impossibly heavy girl, only for it to never happen. Confused and hoping he didn't miss he cracked an eye open only to see that he had in fact caught Kagura. He was surprised at how light she was when earlier in the morning her head alone felt like it weighed a ton. Both his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Kagura.

"Wow, I really thought you were going to drop me, that's why I jumped so soon." Kagura smiled, happy that she didn't break a leg. "Thanks Sadist." She smiled at Sougo, freezing the poor man on the spot. After a while Kagura started to feel awkward. "Okaaaay, you can put me down now Sadist." She began to struggle to break free but was getting nowhere since Sougo's grip on her tightened. "Oi, let go of me already." Kagura commanded, only to be slung onto Sougo's shoulder like a sack. "What the Hell do you think you're doing asshole?" She yelled directly into Sougo's ear.

Sougo smacked Kagura's ass as revenge and laughed when she let out a loud, "EEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" "That was for screaming in my ear and I won't let you down until we get to your scary cockroach." He laughed. Just seconds later and Sougo stopped letting Kagura down off his shoulder gently. "There," he smirked. "is the terrifying cockroach that scared you so much you had to ask me for help. I hope you're proud of the decision you made." Sougo laughed evilly as he walked away, leaving the bathroom to wait for Kagura so that they could go to lunch.

Kagura stood alone in the middle of the beautiful bathroom staring at the cockroach that terrified her so much. She began to shake with rage at the idiocy and vulnerability she showed her rival. She wasn't terrified of a cockroach but the barely identifiable body of the Captain who was kicked into the floor by her earlier. She hadn't even known that he was here, and if he was here the entire time then that means he had watched her change. Now in a blind rage Kagura picked the imp up out of the rubble by the front of his shirt and began to swing him around, sure to smash him into the walls, floor and to throw him up into the ceiling. She finally stopped when he was nothing but a mosaicked mass of red.

When Kagura walked out of the bathroom with her hair up in a bun and makeup done she and Sougo walked out of the room into the hallway to be escorted to the Commander's dining room.

Sougo was annoyed the entire trip. When they were finally in front of the Commanders suite alone, were they were going to have lunch Sougo finally asked about what was bugging him.

"Why the Hell are you dressed up so nicely with the makeup and the done up hair? It doesn't fit with the situation at all." He said, since she never dressed up like that for him. Kagura looked up at him and snorted.

"Well, if you can't smooth talk the answers out of the Commander then we will have to rely on me seducing him with my beautiful looks and irresistible body." She said smugly, running her hands along her hourglass figure. Sougo was enraged, like Hell that will ever happen.

"No." He said simply, he would prevent that from happening at all costs even if the two of them had to stay with the Harusame for the rest of their lives.

"W-why not?" Kagura asked surprised.

"Because," Sougo started. "I told you already that you belong to me and only me. By my right you are never to seduce a man other than me." He said, backing Kagura against the door.

"I've done it before. It's really easy, how the Hell do you think I get enough money to buy all the nice clothes you've been ruining in our fights recently. Idiot!" She said to defend herself since she was now backed against the door, trapped between Sougo's arms.

"Prostitution? China I thought you were better than that, no wonder you were going to Yoshiwara instead of stuffing your face at the festival the other night. When we get back to Earth you are under arrest for prostitution, breaking my heart and hurting my feelings. Looks like you're going to have to live with me at the Shinsengumi for the rest of your life. I even have a training program for you involving chains, whips, rope, candles, and hot sauce." He glared, angry that she had done such things and furious that Danna hadn't paid her, and her lack and need of money forced her to resort to something so filthy.

"Hey you're getting ahead of yourself bastard. I never slept with anyone; I simply seduced tourists and weak men to give me all the money they had, it only took a greeting and a wink. It was really easy, too easy. So for something challenging I began extorting the local Yakuza gangs for protection money. If they don't want destroyed and reported to a certain police station they had to pay me once a month." She said. "In fact I make quite a lot of money each month, way more than the Yorozuya ever did." Kagura chuckled dryly.

Sougo stared at her. He believed her, after all she was sadistic like him so for a power trip she would definitely target the weak willed and tourists, and for extorting the,Yakuza that was just too easy. She would do everything. He patted her head, proud of her, and let her free.

"Well China, I'm starving since I haven't eaten in forever thanks to you. Let's get this over with shall we?" He held his arm out, hoping she would take the invitation. When she looked at his outstretched arm and sighed, looping her own arm through his, hoping that some demon or god would kill her on the spot. When the doors opened they were greeted by a crab with an amazing mustache that led them through the suite to the extravagant dining room. When they made it to the dining room they stopped to look at the Commander, and the large amount of food on the table and the dozens of carts along the wall.

Sougo couldn't help but chuckle at everything. Bending down he whispered into Kagura's ear, "So are you still confident that you can seduce the Commander into giving you the information we need?" He smiled evilly, happy that the seducing plan could never happen.

*** For those of you who don't know the Millennium Falcon was the name of Han Solo's ship from Star Wars. **

** That's a pretty detailed bar of soap huh?**

**Review please, your words really do help me make the next chapter even better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is your new chapter!**

**I hope you love it just like the other ones.**

_Sougo couldn't help but chuckle at everything. Bending down he whispered into Kagura's ear, "So are you still confident that you can seduce the Commander into giving you the information we need?" He smiled evilly, happy that the seducing plan could never happen._

Sougo and Kagura stood at the entryway to the dining room in shock, all expectations that Kagura had about seducing the Commander for information was gone, and Sougo was smiling like an idiot since his own chances at getting information increased. Sitting at the head of the large dining table was the Commander, wearing a ridiculous outfit made entirely out of what looked like silk, animal firs, and precious metals and gems.

"Come, sit down you two." The Commander spoke. "I've heard quite a bit about the both of you and have been dying to meet you for quite some time. Especially you Kagura-sama, the resemblance is quite uncanny if I do say so myself." The Commander chirped, fawning over Kagura and Sougo.

Suddenly Kagura let go of Sougo's arm and lunged towards the Commander ready to kill but was unfortunately stopped by Sougo, who held her firmly in place.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IS KIDNAPPING INOCENT PRETTY WOMEN SOME SICK FETISH OF YOURS YOU FREAK! ANY TIME I SEE AN OPENING I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND DUMP YOUR LIFELESS BODY IN SPACE! LET GO OF ME NOW!" She screamed, thrashing around to get out of Sougo's grip, but he held tight.

The Commander hadn't seemed scared at all by Kagura's outburst and to make matters worse the Commander decided to laugh like a schoolgirl at Kagura's antics. Kagura growled and opened her mouth to scream some more when she was interrupted by Sougo.

"Calm the Hell down, China." He whispered. "We need information, remember? If you go off threatening and killing the Commander, then we won't get anything at all, including our weapons. So shut up and act like a woman for once." He finished and proceeded to speak with the Commander.

With a slight bow to the Commander Sougo proceeded to begin.

"I am terribly sorry Commander." Sougo started. "If I had been properly paying attention than the Oujo-chan here would not have tried to attack you." He apologized, acting like a sympathetic subordinate apologizing for a failure to their leader. "I am new to the Division and the Captain failed to tell me that you were a woman, so the shock of finding out momentarily distracted me. It won't happen again." Kagura looked at him stupefied, 'What the Hell is he going on about?'

"I am glad to hear that . . . ?" The Commander began, a kind smile donning her features but with Sougo's sharp eyes and sadist senses he caught the slightest glimpse of annoyance flashing through her gold eyes and decided to keep it to himself.

"Kondo, Commander. My name is Kondo." He answered, understanding that she wanted his name but decided it best to give an alias instead, since he could barely read her.

"Oi, Sadist." Kagura whispered. "Why did you give her a fake name?" She questioned, still glaring daggers at the smiling Commander.

"Because she's dangerous, China. Don't say anything unless she asks you a question and from now on call me Kondo." Sougo commanded and went back to studying the Commander.

"Kondo? Now that is an odd name, it doesn't fit you at all." The Commander said, a frown ruining her beautiful features. "Kondo sounds like it fits a gorilla instead of someone as good looking as you, are you sure you're not lying to me, because I despise liars." She smiled, her questioning tone laced with animosity. The Commander remained seated in her chair as she confronted the odd pair.

"Why are the two of you so nervous? Come, sit down and enjoy this lovely lunch my chefs slaved over. I won't bite at all, I'm not that hungry." She laughed and beckoned the two over to sit near her. Kagura and Sougo looked at each other and then began to walk over to the table to take their seats. Once Kagura was seated the smell of the delicious gourmet food reached her senses, causing her stomach to growl like a monster and her mouth to start drooling. Forgetting about the reason why they were there she began to stuff her face with food nonstop, crying about how delicious the food and drink was.

Sougo looked at Kagura with his usual deadpanned expression, in hindsight he should have realized this would happen from the beginning, the Commander only giggled and whispered, "So much alike, it should be easier with both of them." before continuing to speak with the disguised Okita.

"Kondo-kun, one of my captains told me that you are quite the terrifying and capable fighter and that that was the reason why you were put in charge of guarding Kagura-sama." The Commander spoke before cutting a slice of cake and placing it on the plate before Sougo. He looked down to study the cake and found that it was sukonbu flavor. He grimaced at the cake and pushed it to the side towards Kagura, who wolfed it down with a "thanks", finding it appalling that such a flavor of cake existed before continuing the conversation with the Commander.

"Before I was recruited by the Harusame I worked as a fighter in an illegal fighting ring in Edo. I was the reigning champion until the filthy Shinsengumi had to rush in and destroy everything. Luckily I wasn't out of a job for long when the Harusame found me." He lied, placing a large amount of fried rice on his plate.

The Commander was surprised. She had heard of the fighting ring in Edo and that it was ruined by a Shinsengumi ambush, and was a bit amazed that she was speaking to the champion of that bloody and brutal place. She snickered, "I found me a good one!"

"What was that, Commander?" Sougo asked, guarded against the, as he now concluded, sly Commander. She stopped snickering and looked up to Sougo, surprised that he had heard her. She began to stammer,

"I-I-I mean . . . I need a new replacement for Captain, yeah!. The captain that I had put in charge of retrieving Kagura-sama, is a fool who does nothing but disappoint me and give me painful headaches. He was supposed to bring the two of you here but he even failed that simple of a task." The Commander forced out a sigh. "I swear he only shines when he is out on the battle field." She shook her head in disappointment.

Sougo watched the Commander with calculating eyes as he ate the fried rice on his plate. His instinct told him that what she said wasn't a lie, but it was her behavior that was strange, almost as if it was forced. Why? Sougo cleared his throat and began to explain why the imp Captain wasn't with them at the moment.

"You see Commander, the reason why the Captain isn't here with us is because when he went to the Oujo-chan's suite to wake her up, I watched him look at her with perverted eyes as she slept. Not only that but he watched me take a bath and peeked on the Oujo-chan while she changed, she later caught him peeking and beat him within an inch of death. Right now he is imbedded into the marble floor of the bathroom." Sougo said monotonously, not a care in the world as he took a sip of some mysterious fruit smoothie.

The Commander had a chilling smile on her face as the glass in her hand shattered causing blood to spill from her injured hand which began to pool on the dark stained table. The Commander quickly stood from her seat, enraged.

"That useless perverted Captain! The next time I see that imp I'll tear him a new one and-"

"More food please!" Kagura interrupted. The Commander choked on her spit in astonishment, Sougo only looked at Kagura with a blank face.

"Pardon?" The Commander asked Kagura, unsure of what she had said.

"I want some more food. I ate everything and I am still hungry, even though it was the best food I've had so far, I'm still hungry. This was more like a snack than a lunch!" Kagura complained, demanding that she be fed.

The Commander was dumbfounded; looking around the room to confirm that all the food was indeed gone, she could only stare as she looked at the barren wasteland that was the dining room once filled with food. She had a mini heart attack when the thought of having to feed two full grown Yatos crossed her mind. Kagura smiled at the hint of despair that had crossed the Commanders face, Sougo sadistically laughed at the whole thing, despite him having to play the part of the subordinate.

"Who are you? Are you secretly Luffy, looking for the One Piece in Space!?" She screamed, pointed an accusatory finger at Kagura, which caused Kagura to smirk victoriously. "How could you eat all this food in such a short amount of time!"

The Commander looked at the two in front of her, stunned into silence that despite their positions they would laugh and make fun of her. Thoughts of various torturous punishments flashed across her mind but she dismissed them. 'I need these two. I need Kagura-sama because she is Kamui-sama's sister and I need Kondo-kun because he is definitely skilled, and amazingly handsome. Calm down Usagi-chan, breathe.' She thought to herself. Putting on her fake smile she began to speak.

"Kondo-kun, I have a proposition for you." She began, silencing the mocking laughter and gaining the attention of Kagura and Sougo. Leaning in closer to Sougo the Commander began, "You see, Kondo-kun, I have a very important goal in mind and in order to achieve it I need the help of a certain Admiral within the Harusame, as well as strong, dependable subordinates such as yourself." The Commander leaned in even closer to Sougo until they were just inches apart, causing Kagura to growl subconsciously.

Both Sougo and the Commander turned to Kagura with questioning gazes.

"What?" Kagura asked, confused as to why they turned to look at her suddenly. Sougo looked at Kagura with an expressionless face but the Commander had an odd shine to her eyes, like she knew something no one else did.

The Commander sat up straight in her chair and continued. Suddenly a serious look crossed her features as she began.

"I need to get rid of that incompetent imp captain, so he is fired," She looked over at Sougo. "You can do whatever you please to him, I don't care. He was going to be my right hand man once I began to commence the operation, but since he's a useless pervert you can have it. Congratulations Captain! Keep up the excellent work and you will be promoted to Vice-Commander in no time at all." Sougo was happy with himself despite the fact that the position given to him won't last, since he will be leaving the Harusame at some point. At the sound of being promoted to Vice-Commander something clicked and started to compel him to work to get the position.

Sougo's hand automatically shot up to salute the Commander as thanks.

"Don't you worry Commander; I will not disappoint you at all." Kagura looked over at Sougo, mouth wide open in shock, her face clearly reading, "What the actual fuck?"

The Commander smiled gently and looked over at Kagura, who flinched slightly since the Commander's smile reminded her of her brother's, immediately putting Kagura on guard.

"I hope none of my subordinates caused you any problems Kagura-sama." She spoke with an eerily soft and gentle voice. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the Commander; of course she never liked her from the beginning, but since the lunch began Kagura had been noticing little "ticks" that gave away the Commander's true "appearance".

"Well . . . let's see, I was attacked and sexually harassed, kidnapped, sexual harassed again, and again." Kagura recounted, so far she has only been sexually harassed by the pirates. She sighed inwardly, 'The struggles of being as beautiful as I am'. "No, no problems whatsoever, I've only been treated like a queen since I got on this lovely ship." Kagura responded sarcastically. Sougo clenched his fist, 'Since she got on the ship she's only been sexually harassed? When we make our escape there WILL be a bloody massacre the likes of which the universe has yet to see.'

"Why the hell did you kidnap me anyway you freak?" Kagura asked, slamming a fist on the thick table. The Commander smiled her sickly sweet smile and began to explain.

"You see Kagura-sama I have a dream that I will one day come to be so great that everyone will envy me. For my dream to begin I needed a certain catalyst that would make it happen, which is you." The Commander spoke.

"The hell are you on?" Kagura asked, obviously not understanding anything yet. The Commander frowned at the interruption.

"You see there is someone I MUST have to make my dream come true, and I need you to get him to agree with me. I kidnapped you to get your older brother Kamui under my control. After all, what kind of big brother doesn't love his imouto-chan, and if I have control of Kamui I also gain control of Takasugi Shinsuke who became his mutual ally. With both of those men's strengths and looks I can create an army of powerful bishounen causing the whole universe to envy me. Kondo-kun included as well." The Commander cackled like a maniac until she was suddenly hit by what felt like a freight train.

During the Commander's villainous monologue Kagura had been getting increasingly furious and confused. She was kidnapped so that this woman could have a bishounen harem/army? Is this bitch for real? Kagura couldn't have cared less about her harem army or dumbass dream, but when she mentioned how Sougo was included as well she just snapped and lunged at the crazy woman that was cackling away like a witch.

Kagura was on top of the Commander, hands around her throat choking the life out of her, and every now and then landed bone shattering blows to her body and especially her face.

"What the hell do you mean you kidnapped me so that you could get my brother under your control? News flash retard, he abandoned me and tried to kill me! I'm worthless to him and to you!" Kagura screamed, punching the woman in the face. "You need to get your dreams right since your goal in this chapter is different from chapter FIVE!" Kagura yelled as her hands went back to the Commander's throat, strangling her out of frustration. "Where the HELL is my umbrella Dammit?"

Suddenly Kagura was wrenched from the Commander's limp body, she had passed out the moment Kagura tackled her like a linebacker, and was slung over someone's shoulder. Looking down she recognized the stupid Captain Katsura disguise and released her anger on Sougo, who was carrying her like a sack.

Sougo began to walk towards the exit of the suite gritting his teeth in pain as he took Kagura's thrashing head on. On the way out Sougo saw what looked to be an office, something in the back of his mind told him to investigate so he turned and entered the neat and orderly room. Kagura was still hitting and screaming when Sougo unceremoniously dumped the girl on the hard metal floor.

"Ow! Dammit, what the fuck was that for, Sadist?" she asked, looking up at the irritated man in front of her. Sougo looked down at her, hiding his rage behind a fake smile.

"What do you mean China? You clearly wanted me to put you down so I did. Do you have any idea what you just did? You could have compromised everything, just because you didn't like the fact that you were used you go and nearly kill the woman on the spot!" Sougo clicked his tongue and began to look around the room for any kind of useful information, ignoring the pouting Kagura still sitting on the floor.

Sougo went through books, manuscripts, mysterious decorations and even overturned over exaggerated paintings of the Commander, Kamui and Takasugi but found nothing. Just as he was about to turn to take Kagura back to their room Sougo tripped over a bump on the small area rug, pulling the rug back and revealing a "cleverly" hidden trap door.

Sougo groaned in embarrassment and annoyance while Kagura completely ignored him and went to investigate the trap door.

"Wow, a secret door hidden under an area rug! Pretty cliche, huh Sadist?" Kagura chirped. "I wonder what's inside?" Before Sougo could stop her from opening the door, on account of alarms and traps, she was already rummaging about the contents within the apparent "safe room".

"Hey! I found all our stuff!" Kagura explained, appearing out of the room with her umbrella and Sougo's Katana, which she threw at his head.

"At least we gained something of value from coming here." Sougo deadpanned, sitting next to the small hole in the floor. He watched as Kagura went back into the room to look for more things. Five minutes later and a lot of "What's this?" from Kagura, she popped out of the room suddenly with a small book and an evil sadistic grin on her face. Curious Sougo asked what is was.

"It's her diary, Sadist. Imagine what dirt we can get on that stupid Commander, just think of all the embarrassing stuff we can blackmail her with! Aren't you excited?" Kagura laughed like an evil genius.

Sougo applauded Kagura, she had finally come up with a decent idea that didn't involve her attempting to seduce someone.

"Let's hurry up and get out of her then China before someone finds us where we don't belong." He said, pulling Kagura out the trap door and putting the room back to the way it was, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room.

Just as the two were about to leave the suite and enter the long dreary hallway the way was blocked by Mr. Crabby.

"The Commander isn't feeling well Mr. Lobster." Sougo said, getting the amanto's name wrong. "Since I don't want to impose I decided to take the Ojou-chan back to her room. Now if you'll excuse us." Sougo expertly twisted the truth, pushing their way past the giant crab. Once they entered the hallway they sprinted to their room, leaving a flaming trail as the only evidence that they were there.

The four guards watching over the entrance to the room were startled when they were practically thrown against the walls, and watched the door open and slam shut, then locked in place. Terrified that they didn't see anyone but felt powerful dark auras they concluded that it was the work of demons and where since too terrified for their lives to guard the room, and instead left cutouts of themselves in front of the room instead.

Inside the room Kagura and Sougo had collapsed on the floor, tired and exhausted from the marathon run they just accomplished in record breaking time. Sougo looked at the small diary in his hand and took in a gulp of air before saying, "Let's look and see what kind of dirt we dig up on the Commander before blackmailing her. But first . . . I need to rest. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kagura breathed out, just as exhausted as Sougo, if not more so since she sprinted at an insane speed in her equally crazy six inch heels without tripping once or breaking her legs.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

Several stars away in a remote mansion, groans and screams of terror echoed through the once lively halls. In a large and lavishly furnished bedroom a portly amanto resembling a chicken huddled in a shadowed corner of his room. When the shadows of two figures darkened his own form he let out a shrill squawk.

"I found you!" Kamui smiled, as he stood over the cowering chicken. "No hard feelings right? I'm just doing my job of getting rid of you! This is what happens when you sneak about stealing money like a mouse."

"Boss let's just finish the mission already. Thanks to you wanting to go to that dinner with Commander Usagi we got here and finished the mission in less than half the expected time." Abuto cut in, bored.

"Of course the mission was finished so quickly, he has a bird brain and didn't even bother hiring decent mercenaries. This was no fun at all." Kamui replied, a frown replacing his smile. He looked back at the cornered chicken, who had apparently stolen from the Harusame, and pointed the barrel of his umbrella at the amanto's head. The chicken balked and began to cry and beg for his life, but it was spoken upon deaf ears.

Abuto shook his head at the chicken's behavior and began to leave the room, heading for their waiting ship.

"Shut up! This is the consequence for stealing from the Harusame you idiot. You know you're going to die so shut up and do so with dignity." Kamui said, slightly annoyed. "Don't worry though, at least the last thing you'll see is my wonderful and kind smile." Quickly pulling the trigger the once crying chicken lay still, slumped against the wall in a growing puddle of his own blood and feathers.

Kamui frowned at the pathetic sight before him and turned to leave the room. At the entrance of the room he met Abuto who followed him in silence.

"Since the mission is done like those stupid old men wanted we can go to that dinner now." Kamui began with a skip in his step. "Abuto when we get to the ship I want you to tell Commander Usagi that we will be there soon." Abuto frowned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you rushed here just for a free meal and a present. I bet your sister would do the same thing, you two are so much alike after all."

"Shut up, or I'll kill ya." Kamui spoke, never stopping or looking back. Abuto smirked.

"No you won't Kamui, you need me and you know it. Aren't we friends after all?" Abuto said confidently. "I wonder what the Oujo-chan is doing right now, she must be some kind of monster I'm sure." Abuto laughed.

********************************************************************************************************************Did you like it? Review please because your opinions and thanks encourage me to make better chapters.**

**One Piece belongs to its creator Oda Eiichiro.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here it is. FINALLY!**

**This chapter gave me so much trouble like you wouldn't believe.**

**I think the romance between Kagura and Okita is starting to run slow but every now and then would pick up like little annoying bits are dropped here and there leaving you annoyed beyond belief.**

**What do you think? Anyway read the chapter and don't forget to leave any reviews, YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME!**

**Enjoy**

Kagura and Okita lay sprawled in the middle of the suite exhausted from their near light speed running from the Commander's room. For several minutes they laid on the floor not saying a word, the only noise in the room coming from their panting and the occasional gasp.

"That crazy . . . bitch." Kagura managed to let out before a fit of coughs came over her. "What the Hell is going through her head? She must have been REALLY unpopular in high school if she turned out like that?" She stated before trying to roll over, only to give up with a grunt, too exhausted to move.

Okita nodded in agreement, he to thought the Commander was a crazy woman and that the reason she had them kidnapped was equally crazy and just as pathetic.

"That woman is so pathetic I don't even want to be a sadist to her, I pity her too much." Okita spoke as he looked over at Kagura. "You know what I found just as pathetic as her plans?" He asked Kagura.

Kagura looked at her fellow "captive" from the corner of her eye before answering,

"Her sense of style and taste?" she asked. Sougo shook his head in disagreement.

"No because she knows how to pick a great Captain and she knows what clothes make you look like a real woman." He lazily spoke, ignoring the indignant "HEY!" before continuing. "What I mean is that she doesn't know how to be a real villain. Think of it, you and I both know that we can be far more villainous then her without even trying."

"I wouldn't have let an important captive have free reign of her life, I would have locked her up in a heavily guarded cell where the only contact she gets was when someone delivers her her food, or when someone takes her to me." Kagura spoke matter-of-factly.

"And I would have done a thorough background check of everyone that was to be in contact with the captive to ensure they were trustworthy and strong enough to do what I tell them to. I would treat the captive like shit so that they would give up the will to live . . . it makes handling them easier." Sougo responded confidently, already having a history with his practice with prisoners and masochists.

It was silent in the room for a brief awkward moment until Kagura began to giggle to herself, curling up in a ball in her fit of laughter. Annoyed and curious Sougo pointedly glared at Kagura before asking what her problem was.

"I just thought what the look on the Commander's face would be if we just barged into her room and tell her that we know all of her embarrassing secrets and that if she doesn't do what we say we'll tell everyone." She finished, giggling some more.

Sougo stared at Kagura disappointed, shaking his head he began to disagree with the bright smiling girl.

"Shut up, you're going about the whole blackmail thing wrong China. We should jump her while she's asleep and put a sack over her head before she knows that it's us, while she is confused and disoriented she beat the shit out of her and drag her off to an unknown location. Tie her up in a chair so that she cannot move, we begin antagonizing her with the secrets she's kept to herself for years leaving that pathetic woman to become emotionally confused, terrified and embarrassed." Sougo deadpanned.

Kagura looked at Sougo with wide eyes, amazed by his mastered art of blackmail. Ignoring the look of wonder and respect on Kagura's face and the hope that radiated in her eyes, and the uncomfortable sensation in his stomach, Sougo continued.

"After a while she will soon begin to beg for mercy, for us to stop revealing all her embarrassing secrets. That will be when we give her our conditions for keeping quiet, once she agrees we take the sack off her head so that she can look at the faces of her captors. Recognizing the faces of the people she had trusted she'll silently scream before stuttering in confusion. After that we just closely watch her and make sure she does what we say. When we have what we want we release all the information we have about her because we no longer have any use for her. That is how to properly blackmail someone." He finished indifferently before sitting up to stretch his stiff muscles.

Kagura sat up as well and began to applaud and cheer for Sougo.

"That was beautiful! Just what I would expect from the King of Sadists that was fantastic! Truly sadistic! Tell me more of your secret ways oh mighty Sadist King!" Kagura cheered raucously. Sougo on the other hand only stared at her blankly.

"Of course you find the basics amazing China, a stupid beast like you could never have thought of something as simple as that by yourself." He spoke slowly before standing up to walk over to the dining table.

He made it halfway to his destination before a bang echoed across the room and a bullet grazed his right cheek. He stopped in his tracks and touched his stinging cheek, drawing his hand away to pointedly stare at the track of blood.

Quickly turning on his heel and glaring at the Yato woman behind him, he was once again questioning why he fell in love with such a violent idiot when Kagura shot at him again.

"What the Hell do you thi-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagura screamed. "I'm sick and tired of you always badmouthing me, I hate you." She spit out before firing yet another shot that Sougo quickly deflected with his katana. "You're nice one second and the next you're insulting me, why can't we just have a nice civil conversation every once in a while. You bring me nothing but trouble and it always leaves me feeling terrible!" She shouted in irritation, ignoring the stinging at the back of her eyes.

"What is wrong with you? You're being really bipolar China, are you on your period." Sougo deadpanned. "I should say the same thing about you. At one point you're doing your best at failing to fight me off and the next you're at my mercy, begging. YOU must REALLY like me if you're this hot and cold with me." He smirked, readjusting his stance so he can readily deflect the charge he knew was coming.

Just as he predicted Kagura became furious and in her anger charged at him like a raging bull.

"DIE YOU STUPID SADIST!" She screamed, swinging her umbrella in an upward arc in the hopes of completely destroying the guard he put up, and his jaw. Sougo's fast reflexes and his experience gave him the ability to dodge her quick attack, just barely able to step back in time, only centimeters from the tip of her umbrella.

Kagura's speed and momentum was her downfall. Unable to stop her movement she was left wide open to Okita's attack, which came in the form of him sweeping her feet out from under her.

Yelping in shock she shut her eyes expecting to slam onto the hard floor beneath but it never happened. Having watched plenty of soap operas Kagura knew exactly what had happened, as she was falling with her eyes closed Sougo had quickly saved her, holding her tightly in his arms. She also knew what came next; he would pull her up to her feet and hold her flush against his figure saying something romantically stupid. She began blush, unexpectedly excited about the experience she was about to have.

Seconds turned into minutes and her excitement turned into confusion. Cracking one eye open she took a peek at what was going on, only to see a smug smirk on Sougo's face. She opened both her eyes to glare at Okita but she lost, opting to look away and pout, dissatisfied about the outcome she wanted but never got.

"I'm not cheesy like those soap operas China, nor am I that romantic." Sougo said and suddenly let go of Kagura, laughing at the girlish scream she let out in surprise when she was suddenly falling and hitting the floor. "I'm a sadist and the love and affection I show will be limited, especially with a member of a monstrous race like you." He spoke as he looked down at Kagura, who was wincing in pain as she rubbed her now sore tail bone.

"Get up, we need to start going through that diary you found. Who knows, maybe we'll find something worthwhile." He turned around and began to walk back to the table, smiling as he remembered the rosy face of the woman he loved in his arms; that was an image he would keep in his black heart forever.

* * *

The shoji door was pulled aside and a young man walked into the room with an annoyed look on his face and an icepack on his head, he looked down and the sight before him irritated him to no end. His boss was more of a mess than usual, empty bottles and game prizes (that he stole) were strewn about the room and the heavy smell of vomit permeated the air.

"Gin-san, you have to get up, it's three in the afternoon and you promised aneue that you would work at the club tonight." Shinpachi spoke, wincing at the volume of his own voice. At twenty years old Shinpachi had done a complete 180 from when he was just sixteen, now instead of being an unpopular loser whose entire existence revolved around his glasses, he is now number eight on the "Men We Want Most" Magazine, whose existence revolves around his glasses.

"Go away Shinpachi-kun, can't you see that the great Gin-sama is hung-over. I don't care about promises to that gorilla you call a sister, give her a banana and tell her I can't come. She'll understand, especially since it was her party I got drunk at." Gintoki groaned from underneath the pile of filth he called a bed.

Shinpachi let out an exasperated sigh at the behavior of his boss. Rearranging the ice pack on his head to lessen the migraine caused by his own hangover, Shinpachi stepped into the bedroom and began, "I understand that Gin-san, but what you don't seem to understand is tha-"

"Move out of my way Shin-chan." Otae smiled, roughly shoving her brother out of the way and into a pile of stuffed alien dolls. She walked over to the pile of garbage with her chilling smile and pulled Gintoki out of the mess and into the air by his throat, choking him as she continued. "I don't care what you think, I promised the owner that I would have someone working the door tonight and the only option was you because Kondo-san promised that he would bring the entire Shinsengumi tonight, Shin-chan is working late because he has an interview with an eyewear company as their model and Kagura-chan is the second best cabaret girl at the club. That leaves your pathetic ass as the only one free." She smiled, the grip around Gintoki's throat becoming increasingly tighter and tighter until he managed to gurgle out an agreement.

"Good. I'll see you at eight when we open." Otae giggled after she threw the half-dead samurai into a large pile of bent and broken bottles and cans and walked out of the apartment, making sure to slam the door behind her.

After waiting for ten minutes in silence to make sure that Shimura Tae was DEFINITELY gone both Shinpachi and Gintoki got up from their respective piles of junk and began to groan and mutter in pain.

"What is wrong with that crazy gorilla sister of yours?" Gintoki moaned, rubbing his now sore throat, wincing from the pain.

"She's just excited that she's getting married is all, and that the dojo's future is saved for sure." Shinpachi mumbled, trying to fix his now bent glasses. "Every girl dreams of getting married at one point in their life; let's just treat her like a beautiful princess until she's married and let her new husband handle her then." Gintoki looked over at the pitiful Shinpachi who was now moping around, poking a stuffed Space Alien Stephan. Gintoki couldn't imagine the turmoil Shinpachi was going through at the moment.

"Well . . . none of us saw it coming." Shinpachi looked up at his boss, rubbing his silver hair as he looked away awkwardly. "I mean, she was always being stalked and two years ago she finally said yes to the pathetic guy and now they're getting married. Everyone got the shock of a lifetime when it all happened."

"Gin-san, what is it that you are trying to say?" Shinpachi asked skeptically, worried about what was coming next.

"What I'm saying is that after the wedding you can come move in with me. Since Kagura started working at the cabaret club with your sister she's been making enough money to get her own apartment, and it's so quiet here. You can start making meals for me aga-" Gintoki was interrupted by a barrage of stuffed animals being thrown at him and a screeching Shinpachi.

"You lazy ass, permed excuse for a samurai! You weren't being sympathetic to my situation at all! You just want me to move in so that I can do the housecleaning again. You reached a new low in my book, I'm all depressed about how my sister is marrying that gorilla stalker and here you are using that as a reason for me to cook and clean for you!" Shinpachi screeched and wailed, irritated beyond belief.

After running out of toys to throw Shinpachi stood in the room, heaving and panting for breath. Before he could be stopped he trudged his way out of the room and to the small familiar closet to wrench the door open.

"I'm too mad to lecture you anymore; I'll have Kagura-chan finish this for me. She's just as mad about Aneue marrying Kondo-san as I am. Since she wasn't at her place she must have taken you home last night. Kagura-chan!" When Shinpachi opened the closet door he paled at what he found, which wasn't a sleeping Yato or a pillow being thrown at his face like in the past, but a closet overflowing with jump magazines. Closing the door slowly Shinpachi turned back at his boss who was just now clawing his way out of the pile of stolen prizes.

"Gin-san, where is Kagura-chan?" He asked, worried about his friend because she only slept at two places, her apartment and the Yorozuya.

"Eh? She didn't take me home last night, Madao did. But she was at the party last night right? She was the one dancing on the bar's counter right?" He asked, rubbing away the dull pain in his head.

"No, that was Tama-san who was dancing with Yamazaki-san." Shinpachi answered. A few moments passed in silence with Gintoki muttering about his hangover and Shinpachi thinking about Kagura until he looked up, a terrible sweat beginning to run down his neck. "Gin-san, Umibouzu is coming for a visit tomorrow night right?" He asked, a terrible familiar sense of doom coming over him.

Gintoki looked up at Shinpachi, puzzled about his behavior and questions. "Mhmm. What's this all about? The baldy said he was coming over to celebrate the brat's birthday since he missed it a while back, why?"

"When was the last time you saw Kagura-chan?"

"Ummmm . . . Last night we went and had a drinking contest. No no no that was with the mayora. It was the night before that, during the festival the two of us blew up the Shinsengumi compound together. Man that was a crazy night, and that weird penguin- no I did that with Zura." Gintoki laughed, remembering all the crazy things he did the past week. "Whose idea was it to have all these festivals and holidays back to back? Anyway I don't remember anything until three days ago after the big Summer Festival and I don't remember Kagura at all. Again, why?" Gintoki asked lazily, not catching on to Shinpachi's turmoil.

Shinpachi ran across the room and slapped the drunk out of Gintoki, sobering him up and began to shake him by the shirt of his pajamas.

"BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T SEEN NOR HEARD FROM KAGURA-CHAN IN ALMOST A WEEK BECAUSE WE WERE TOO BUSY DRINKING AND PARTYING! AND HER BALD DAD COMES HERE TOMORROW NIGHT! WHAT DO WE DO IF KAGURA-CHAN DOESN'T SHOW UP BY THEN!? WHAT IF SHE WAS KIDNAPPED OR WORSE, HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH SOME STRANGER, FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT AND RAN AWAY IN SHAME TO RAISE THE CHILD IN SECRECY!" He screamed until he too was slapped by Gintoki.

"Calm down Patsuan, this is Kagura we're talking about, she can handle herself. Remember she is a member of the famed Yato race, the strongest and most blood thirsty amanto race in the universe. The only person that gives her trouble on a regular basis is Souichiro-kun, and those two not only despise each other but would have to be wasted beyond the drunk spectrum to sleep together . . . AND IF THOSE TWO HAVE A KID TOGETHER I'LL JUST JOIN FORCES WITH TAKASUGI BECAUSE THE WORLD WOULD NEED TO BURN SO THAT IT WON'T HAVE TO BE ENSLAVED BY THAT DEMON SPAWN!."

"It's Sougo, Gin-san and THAT'S NOT THE POINT EVEN IF YOU ARE RIGHT! Think, who does she look **exactly **like, who is her family, and how much violent trouble has that girl caused on her own, **by accident**?" Shinpachi asked. Gintoki thought for a brief second until he began to panic and run around his room trying to get dressed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SOONER YOU STUPID IDIOT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, BUT BEFORE THAT LET'S LOOK AROUND THE CITY FOR HER. EVERYONE KNOWS HER AND THERE HAS TO BE SOMEONE WHO'S SEEN HER!" Gintoki screamed, grabbing his bokuto and running out the door.

Shinpachi flinched when he heard a familiar girlish scream and screeching tires from outside followed by even more familiar screams of, "What the Hell do you think you're doing asshole!" and "Get away from me you unhealthy leech of society!" Shinpachi shook his head and as he was getting up to calm the situation outside he looked over and saw a pair of black pants lying on the floor. Shinpachi let out a drawn out sigh as he groaned, "Gin-sa~n."

* * *

"Owwwww . . . It feels as though I've been run over by an army. What the heck happened to me?" The Commander questioned as she woke up from her comatose state, sore all over. "Mr. Crabby~, where are you? Can I have some water~!" She let out, waiting in silence as her voice echoed throughout her empty suite. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as five minutes later her odd crab butler came in with an empty drinking glass and a pitcher of water.

"Thank you." She said as she reached for the pitcher, ignoring the glass completely, guzzling the water down to the very last drop. She tossed the pitcher to the floor, smiling in glee when it shattered across the floor.

"What the Hell happened, Mr. Crabby? The last thing I remember is finally meeting Kagura-sama and . . . Kondo-san? for the first time then, nothing. Any ideas?" She asked, confused about that nights course of events or how she woke up in her bed. Just as her butler was about to begin speaking, raising his claw to make the statement all the more factual she interrupted him, "Never mind that, I'm bored. Has any new transmissions or other messages come through while I was resting?" She asked, changing into a more casual dress that looked more than anything like an old woman's night gown.

Suddenly an obnoxious tone went off, screeching and squealing death inducing noises at bounced off the walls and intensifying the noise until the Commander began to scream in irritation, running to the jumbo screen in another room. Flipping a switch she spit out "WHAT!?" not bothering to look and see who it was that was calling her at what she assumed to be an ungodly hour of the night on any planet.

"I see, well then Commander I guess I might call back later, if I even care to remember your miniscule existence, I have work that is far more important than the air you breathe after all." The owner of the voice smiled behind his semi-callous words, for him anyway. The Commander went rigid, terrified of what her actions may have cost her.

"A-a-admiral Kamui, please forgive me! I just woke up after a marathon of paperwork and my annoyance and exhaustion got the better of me. Please forgive me, I'll do anything it is that you ask just spare me." She pleaded; pale and terrified of what may happen to her and her dreams if she so much as annoyed the ticking time bomb that was coming to pay her a visit. Kamui still had his smile on his face as he placed a finger on his chin in mock contemplation.

"What oh what will I do? How about I kill ya?" He laughed, ecstatic at the shocked look on the small woman's face. When the Commander began to cry he calmed down and chirped a simple message, "I'll be seeing you in roughly seventy-two hours, have enough food and entertainment to satisfy all of my men. Bye~" And he was gone, he had ended the transmission suddenly, leaving the Commander to blankly stare at the large black screen before her.

For what felt like an eternity to her had passed before reality and the gravity of the situation she had now found herself in had finally reached her.

"OH MY GOD! MR. CRABBY, GET EVRYONE READY AND CAUGHT UP ON THE SITUATION, WE ARE NOW WORKING IN OVERDRIVE! NO ONE IS TO REST OR SLEEP UNTIL THEIR WORK IS DONE! ANYONE CAUGHT OTHERWISE WILL BE IMPRISSONED INDEFINITELY! GO!" She screamed, distraught at the whole situation. She slumped to the floor, crying and exhausted when she was finally left alone.

"Why does this have to happen to me~! That fool Kamui and his sister will be the death of me!" She whined until she eventually fell asleep on the floor, dreaming of a future where she would be surrounded by bishounen and all the women in the universe would envy her and worship the ground she walked on.

* * *

Kamui abruptly end his side of the video transmission and turned around, a large smile on his face. He began to skip out of the room planning to gorge himself on dinner until a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks and spun him around.

"Abuto, what do you think you are doing?" He asked, contained anger laced through his voice causing many to flee the room.

"What do you think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing you retard? The mission is done, we have to immediately go back to headquarters and tell the old farts at the top that the mission was a success and to show all the evidence we uncovered." Abuto nagged, tired of his boss's negligence to his duties. "If you can't do that then forget about becoming King of the Pirates, they'll just put a bounty on your head and kill you off like they did Housen." He finished, worried mostly about his future rather than his young superiors'.

Kamui quickly nodded and Abuto released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Then we'll just send them a letter telling them we finished and that I had to attend a party and will be running late. They'll understand." Kamui stated and broke free from Abuto, heading towards the ships mess hall.

Abuto shook his head in disappointment, not bothering to try and stop the irresponsible Yato. "I bet that crazy sister of yours is the exact same way. I'd hate to see the your children." He whispered to himself. He was left to his own thoughts for a brief moment until instinct told him to look up.

Abuto's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched one of the ship's electrical mainframes come hurtling towards him at an unimaginable speed. He just barely dodged in time, but it cost him his prosthetic arm.

He looked at the wreck and then back at the perpetrator. "What the Hell is wrong with you, you freak!?" Abuto screamed as Kamui stepped out from the other side of the wreckage, smiling and waving like a child. "You asshole! What was that for!? Do you have any idea what you just did!? How the Hell are we supposed to move at all without one of the mainframes!?" He questioned, pissed off and about to smack the vermillion haired man in front of him.

"Relax Abuto, I made sure to throw the one that had to do with communications. Talking to others has nothing to do with how fast the ship goes, right? Now we can head over to Commander Usagi's party and if the old men in command scold us we can just chalk it up as damage to the ship's communications network." He explained, his smile still on his face as he hopped to the other side of the wreckage to retrieve Abuto's fake arm.

"But," Kamui continued, his smile gone and a menacing look gracing his features. "if you so much as mention that weaklings name in my presence at all, I won't be throwing a mainframe with terrifying force into the wall, but you. You may be one of my VERY few friends but if you hinder me in any way I WILL get rid of you. Do you understand, Abuto?" Kamui finished and had his smile back on his face.

Abuto shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, giving up. "Ugh~ . . . fine. I get it, I get it. Whatever you say nii-chan, now go and stuff your face. And give me my arm, I have to get it fixed now because of you." Abuto huffed, yanking the mangled prosthetic from Kamui's hand as he walked away mumbling about crazy kids these days and how the Yato race was doomed.

Kamui remained in the room alone, quiet. The smile on his faced dropped and he looked out into the dark expanse of space. He couldn't help but think about his childhood, his pathetic dad, his ill mother and his little sister, it made him sick just thinking about it. Suddenly a deafening growl sounded, causing a small dog-like alien pet to scamper away terrified.

"I'm hungry~." Kamui whined, reminded of his lack of dinner.

**What did you guys think, was it a great chapter? Please leave a review and I will try my hardest to get the next chapter updated as soon as possible.**

**Leave it to me guys I will try and make this one of the craziest things you have read so far!**


End file.
